I'd Kill Us Both
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: AU/AH For years, Elena has been married to Stefan, but in love with his older brother, Damon, who left for the Marines shortly after the wedding. But now he's back, and not hiding his feelings. Will they finally have the chance to be together? And what if someone from Damon's military past followed him back home, putting them all in danger? Is love worth the risk?
1. Chapter 1

**Heard a quote in a series that inspired this story. **

**"If you were him, what would you do?"**

**"I'd kill us both."**

** So hope you enjoy. Review and let me know if I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters!**

Elena finished the last of the dishes, and was drying her hands as the phone rang.

"Do you have a moment?" Stefan asked from the other end.

He must be at the office still, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Damon called. His plane comes in tomorrow. We are to pick him up."

Her eyebrow raised, "I thought he was deployed to Afganistan?"

"He finished his term. They are giving him leave until his next orders," Stefan explained.

She sighed, moving to wipe off the counter, "That's good then. I know how much you've missed him."

Stefan gave a chuckle, "My brother lacks many things, but entertainment is not among them."

Elena laughed, "So I remember. Wasn't he the one who included "You're gonna need all the luck you can get" in his best man speech? After trying to sleep his way through my bridesmaids?"

Stefan grew serious, "But he was different then...the military changed him."

"Maybe...How long is he staying here?" She asked, switching the phone to her other ear.

Stefan considered, "Not sure what his plan is...just that he wanted me to pick him up when his plane lands."

"Alright."

He paused before asking, "You're okay with it aren't you?"

She swallowed, "Of course."

She could hear him smile, "Okay, thought I'd tell you. I have to go back to work now, so I'll see you later?"

"Okay," she held the phone after he hung up. It was the first time he'd talked to her all day.

Elena sighed, thinking.

So Damon was coming back. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She'd met Stefan in college a few years ago, and they'd been married shortly after graduation. His parents had accepted her immediately, but it was his brother that held her attention.

It had been hard for her, at first, to put Damon into perspective. He'd seemed to be an average playboy filled with sarcasm and selfishness, but as the time wore on, she'd come to see the good in him. Even though he was rude, and flirty, he had a good heart. She even considered him a friend.

Then that Christmas had happened. She and Stefan had been engaged for a few months and the Salvatore's had invited her to their home for the holiday. It had been fun, even if slightly elaborate. Then afterwards she'd helped Stefan's mom take the dishes into the kitchen. On the last handful, she'd lingered, taking a breath, before moving to step out. Just as Damon had come in.

Elena had never planned for things to happen like they did. But they'd been caught, holding each others gazes under the mistle-toe.

_ "Damon..." She froze._

_"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were-"_

_"It's fine," she insisted, trying to side step him._

_He did the same and they ended up in each others paths again._

_He chuckled, "Here."_

_He stepped aside, in the doorway, and she stepped forward to pass him._

_"Elena, wait," he grabbed her arm._

_She paused, looking up at him._

_"It's mistle-toe," he pointed up, and her eyes followed. Sure enough, it was._

_Her hands flew to his shoulders as he leaned down, restraining him._

_"Damon, don't. I can't..."_

_"But I can. Now, tell me you don't want me to. That your eyes haven't been on me all night."_

_She blushed, and he sighed, "That's what I thought."_

_Then he'd scooped her into his arms, and pressed his lips on hers._

_She'd frozen, then her hands slipped, holding the back of his neck as the kiss deepened. And she was kissing him back._

_He pulled away after a moment, his eyes bright. She was breathless. _

_Kissing Stefan never felt like that._

_"Elena," he sighed, leaning his head against hers, his eyes closing._

_Tears formed in hers as she stepped away, "I...I'm sorry."_

She'd fled after the kiss, guilt swarming her stomach, and clung to Stefan's side for the rest of the night. But she still couldn't stop her glances from lingering on those blue eyes.

Damon had tried to talk to her, several times, afterwards, until she finally told him that it was a mistake, never to repeated, and they should forget it.

He'd joined the Marines shortly after, and had served two terms since.

He'd come home twice, attending the wedding as Stefan's best man, and had acted exactly as she'd told him, as though it hadn't happened. She'd been relieved, and they'd parted as friends again. But he hadn't come home since, three years...and she wondered if he was really as unfazed as he'd pretended.

She blinked away the memory, moving instead to grab the laundry before heading out to meet Caroline and Bonnie in town.

"There you are!" Caroline squealed when Elena walked over to the table she and Bonnie already occupied.

"Sorry," she smiled, sitting down.

Caroline waved it off, "You're fine, we ordered for you."

"Thanks," she countered.

"So you were saying?" Bonnie turned the conversation back to their previous topic.

"Oh, right! Just that it isn't fair when all of these big named labels come in and take over, acting like they know everything about your business. Like, Hello? Did you work your ass off trying to build it up? Did you put in hours after hours of work, trying to keep it afloat? No, don't think so. So they should just back off."

Bonnie chuckled, "Some name brand company is trying to change her store," she explained to Elena.

"Can they do that?" She questioned, and Caroline huffed.

"Aparently they can try! But enough about my drama, what's been up with you? How's the perfect couple been?"

Elena sighed, "Okay I guess."

Bonnie glanced at her, "Is something wrong?"

Elena looked at her friends before exhaling, "I don't know. Stefan's been distancy lately, working a lot. I've barely talked to him in the past few weeks, and each time I do get to, it's never about anything personal."

Bonnie gave her a comforting smile, "I'm sure he's just been busy."

Elena nodded, "Yeah, probably."

"When's the last time you had sex?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded as Elena blushed.

"What?" the blond deffended, "It's important."

She turned back to Elena, "So...?"

"It's been a while," Elena admitted, "He comes in late a lot, I'm usually already asleep."

Caroline sighed, "That kinda sucks."

"And none of your business," Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I was just asking," Caroline raised her hands.

"It's fine," Elena made peace, "Really, but it's not important."

"If you say so," Caroline shrugged, taking a bite of her salad.

Elena hesitated a moment, before adding, "Damon's coming home."

Both of her friends shot a look at her.

"When?" Caroline asked.

"Tomorrow. Stefan and I are picking him up from the airport."

"Is he staying with you?" Caroline asked.

"I think," Elena answered, then seeing Caroline's gaze, added, "But that doesn't mean anything."

The blond scoffed, "Sure it doesn't. I think we've established that Damon, and your self-control, do not play well together."

"Caroline!" Bonnie scolded again, "That wasn't neccessary."

Caroline sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. But given what happend last time, you need to be careful, Lena."

Elena nodded, "We all change Caroline. And Stefan and I are married now. Damon behaved last time."

Her friend shrugged, "Yeah, but still, I wouldn't be too quick to trust him."

Bonnie shot her a look before turning to Elena, "I'm sure it will be fine."

Elena smiled at her, "Yeah, I know. He might not even be staying with us. He could be staying with their parents. I just thought I'd tell you guys so you didn't yell at me when you see him around town."

Caroline chuckled, "I so would have."

"Oh I know."

The girls finished their lunch, and were soon paying the bill to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," Elena told them, "I'm meeting up with Mary to discuss the next councel meeting."

Caroline smiled, "Okay, have fun with mommydearest."

Elena rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye, getting in her car.

She liked Mary Salvatore, she really did. She was like the mother she'd been missing, as both of her parents had died in a carcrash her junior year. The woman favored her eldest a lot, dark hair, startling blue eyes, and delicate bone structures. She was a beautiful, kind person, and Elena wasn't the only one in the town that held high respect for her.

The Salvatore mansion was as marvelous as ever when she pulled up. Her mother-in-law was waiting for her in the parlor.

"Elena, sweetheart, glad you made it."

"You look busy," Elena commented, noticing all of the design books and pattern sheet sprawled around the coffee table.

Mary shrugged it off, standing to hug her, "Just minor details. We are putting together a fundraiser for the restoration of the library."

"Trouble coming up with a theme for the party?" Elena asked, sitting beside her.

Mary nodded, "We've already had the formal dinner, we could have a dance, but the winter ball sort of throws out the necessity."

Elena considered this, "Halloween's coming up soon...what about a costumed theme?"

Mary thought over that, "Not bad, but a little cliche I think."

"Okay, then what about a masquerade?" Elena offered, "It fits a Halloween theme, but isn't overdone by being random costumes."

Mary glanced at her, "That could actually work. A masquerade ball. I'm sure the Mikaelson's wouldn't mind hosting it. Or I could talk to Giuseppe, maybe even have it here."

She smiled at Elena, "Thank you. I'll run it by Carol Lockwood, but I think it will be perfect."

"No problem," Elena shrugged, then added, "So I'm assuming you heard the news..."

"About Damon?" Mary asked, and Elena noddded.

"Stefan called earlier and told us," she smiled, "It'll be good to have him back, wont it?"

Elena sighed, looking back down at the papers.

"Yes...I'm sure it will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drama, Drama! Review please!**

"Are you ready?" Elena asked the next morning.

Stefan nodded, grabbing his keys, "Yeah, let's go."

They got in the car, making their way to the airport, not saying another word. Elena was trying to keep her mind off of the conversation they'd had the night before.

Stefan had come home late again, and Elena had waited up. She'd asked him why he was working so much lately, and he'd immediately grown defensive. She hadn't really believed too much was going on until then. Now her suspicions were raised about what he was really up to.

_ "Do I need to check in with you every time I take a step?" He'd asked._

_"No, but I don't expect you to ignore me either, Stefan. You haven't been home before ten in weeks! You never call, and you hardly ever come home for lunch."_

_"I've been busy," he defended._

_"Too busy for me?" She'd asked, and he rolled his eyes._

_"Well I'm sorry if I can't give you all of my attention. We have bills, you know!"_

_"I've never asked for all of it," she'd shot back, "But I would like to know that you are still aware of my existence."_

_"As if you'd ever let me forget," he'd scoffed, and she'd kicked him to the couch._

She sighed now. They'd said their apologizes earlier, but she didn't feel settled, and a bitter air still hung between them.

But soon, they were pulling up, and she pushed it from her mind.

She followed Stefan through the crowd of people, to the baggage retrieval area, where Damon had said to meet him.

And he was there.

Her eyes landed on him before he'd noticed the two of them. His hair was longer now, not cut close as he'd had it last time. It looked a lot better on him. His form had filled out as well, the muscles of his arms and chest pressing tight against his shirt. He had a bag over his shoulder, and was glancing at his phone.

"Damon!" Stefan called over, and he looked up.

His eyes were still a shocking blue, cloaked by lashes as dark as his hair. A smirk played on his lips.

"Well, well, brother, not so little anymore!"

"It's been a few years," Stefan chuckled, pulling him in for a hug.

When they stepped away, Damon noticed her.

"Elena?" His eyes glazed over, running down her body, then back up to her face,

"Still gorgeous as ever," He smiled, the flirty tone back in his voice.

She found it easier to take him this way. It was when he was actually serious that her resolve weakened.

"You got taller," she teased, and he stepped forward, taking her in his arms.

She felt heat cover her face when he pulled her flush against him, and held her.

Eventually her put her back on her feet, then turned to his brother, "So how have things been?"

Elena didn't miss the way Stefan's glance shifted to her quickly, before focusing in on Damon.

"Um, good, I guess. Been getting a lot of hours in. You should see the company, now. It's increased profit by millions since you were last home."

Damon chuckled, "Dad still mad that I didn't follow in his footsteps to run it?"

Stefan shrugged, "I think he's over it by now."

"Good," Damon smiled, "You were more suited for it than I ever was."

They kept up the small talk the whole way to the house, Damon leaning forward between them. Elena tried to keep her attention focused. So she wouldn't think about the hand that idly played with her hair over the back of her seat, or the occasional smile he threw at her that made her heart stutter.

The years had been good to him, and she couldn't help but notice. However, as Stefan had said, he did seem a little different. Stefan had kept up with him, letters and emails over the years, but she'd tried to put it behind her. So maybe the change shouldn't come as a surprise. They all had to grow up, didn't they?

"So, are you staying with us while you're home?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"I am for tonight, but I think Mom will want me home. I'll be sure and visit though," he winked, and she blushed again at his promise.

They pulled into the driveway then, and Damon looked around.

"Nice place."

Elena looked up at her home. It was a nice house. Two stories with four bedrooms, two baths, and a full kitchen. But it was also lonely, as the size made her emptiness echo when home alone, which seemed to be all the time lately.

Stefan unlocked the door, and they walked in.

He told Damon to drop his bags in the living room, as he showed him around. Elena watched them go into the kitchen, taking a breath.

They were done with the basic tour not even ten minutes later.

* * *

"I'll let Elena get you settled," Stefan said to Damon, glancing at his phone, "I'm needed at the office, but I'll be back in a few hours. Be sure and call Mom, she'll want to see you."

Damon nodded as his brother turned, walking out the door.

"Does he do that a lot?" Damon asked, his back still to her.

"Sometimes...he has a very busy schedule," the excuse sounded sarcastic, even to her own ears, and Damon turned.

"Well I suppose you should...get me settled?"

She smiled a little, "Only one of the guest rooms has a bed, so you can stay there. Though Stefan says the couch is more comfortable."

Damon's eyebrow raised, "I take it he's spent a few nights there?"

Elena smirked, "One or two. Now, come on."

She lead him up the stairs, down to the room.

"Why did you guys get such a big place? If it's just the two of you?"

Elena froze a little, "I wanted it, in case there were ever more than just us."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Like kids? I know you always wanted them, and to be honest, I'm a little surprised you haven't had one yet."

Elena held her gaze in front of her, as they walked into the room, "I did want children...but Stefan didn't."

She didn't have to look at him to know that Damon's gaze had hardened.

"And of course my brother always gets what he wants."

Elena ignored this.

"It get's a bit cold in here, but there are extra blankets in the closet, if you need them," she told him, pulling back the covers and fluffing the pillow, "But other than that, I think you should be good."

"Elena," Damon stated, and she paused.

"Look at me," he insisted, and slowly, she turned, meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice even.

"I'm fine," she shot, turning again.

He sighed, "Then why wont you look me in the eye for more than five seconds?"

She paused again, not really having an answer.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" he asked.

She sighed, turning to look at him. Really look at him.

"No, it's not that, Damon. It's just...it's been a long couple of days, okay. And yes, maybe I'm a little worried about you being here. Given that you haven't exactly kept your feelings a secret in the past."

"I have only ever told you," he reminded her, and she nodded.

"I know...but Stefan still doesn't know that we..."

"Kissed?" Damon asked.

"Yes, and I don't plan on him finding out."

Damon smirked, "And you think I'll tell him?"

Elena considered this, "I think that the two of you are happy to see each other, but you are still brothers. You will pick at each other eventually, and in the heat of a moment, anything can come up..."

"Weren't you the one that told me the kiss meant nothing?" He challenged, "That it was just a jester of the holidays?"

She held his gaze, "That was almost five years ago, Damon. We were just kids, with no idea of what we were talking about."

Damon stared at her, "Maybe not, but I know what I felt...what I've always felt around you."

Her eyes closed as he stepped forward.

"Tell me that you being here isn't going to be a problem," she challenged, opening her eyes to look into his.

He sighed, "It wont be a problem."

She nodded, "Good. Then I'm going to go start lunch. You can do as you like."

And with that, she walked out. Stopping to breath when she reached the kitchen.

* * *

With just a smile and a blink of his eyes, Damon had her melting again. And the way that his gaze lingered after her, made her wonder if he'd ever buried what had laid between them, all those years ago. Shamefully, she'd often found herself thinking of his lips on hers, his hands gripping her waist.

She shook her head. Such things should not be thought of. Especially when the cause was just upstairs. Caroline was right. Her control was lacking when it came to the eldest of the Salvatore brothers.

An hour later, Damon had come downstairs, and was watching her as she flipped a salad into a bigger bowl.

"Need any help?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No, I think I can manage."

He felt the note of hostility, "Elena, look, about earlier...I didn't mean to overstep...if I did, I'm sorry. We've always been good friends, so can we just forget it all and go back to that?"

She sighed, looking up at him. He pouted his lips, and she laughed.

"Okay, fine, if you promise to behave."

He gave her a smirk, "I promise to try..."

She smiled a little, "I guess that's about all I can ask for. Anyway, I thought we could eat, then go see your parents."

He nodded, picking at a tomato, "Sounds good to me. Will we wait for Stefan?"

Elena paused, "No...I'm sure he'll be along eventually, but he works a lot."

Damon nodded, and seeming to notice it a sensitive topic, pressed no further.

Instead, he picked up a bread stick she'd pulled from the oven, then leaned over to observe the pasta on the stove, smiling.

"Italian? I'm impressed."

She shrugged, "It sort of comes with the name. Besides I remember that you use to like it."

He nodded, "I do...thank you."

She blinked, before moving to grab them both a plate.

She handed his to him, and began to fill up her own.

"Where do you and Stefan normally eat at?" He asked.

"We don't. Our schedules conflict, so we don't usually eat together," she explained.

Damon gave a curt nod before motioning to the living room.

"Well why don't we chill out in here, put on a movie?"

She considered this, then nodded. It could be nice.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" she asked, following him over to the couch.

They sat with a good few inches between them, and she was grateful for it.

He pulled the coffee table over for them to put their plates on it.

"I don't care. Put on anything with a happy ending."

She raised an eyebrow, "What? Not into action movies anymore?"

Damon's gaze didn't lift, "Nah, I had enough action overseas."

She blinked at him, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Just pick out some damn chick flick," he insisted, cutting her off, and she nodded.

They ended up watching The Vow.

And to Elena's surprise, Damon actually seemed to be interested in it.

"So he's just going to divorce her? Just like that?"

Elena chuckled, "He's letting her go, Damon. Giving her freedom. Now shh."

But he'd continued to talk, asking questions until the movie ended.

"So they got back together?"

Elena nodded, "Yes, she became the person she was before she lost her memory, well, sort of."

"Geez, these people make things so complicated," he complained.

She shook her head, "Well we can complain about Hollywood all afternoon, or we can go see your parents."

He chuckled, "Okay, fine. Go start the car, I'll take the dishes to the sink."

She nodded, doing as he said.

* * *

Mary was overjoyed when they showed up.

"Baby, come here," she wrapped her arms around her eldest, "You aren't allowed to go for so long next time. We missed you too much!"

He chuckled, as Elena smiled in the background.

"Missed you too. Where's Dad?" He asked, pulling away.

His mother shrugged, "Oh who knows these days. Probably at the office."

Damon nodded, "Stefan left for work as well, must be staying busy."

His mother nodded, "It seems so. But either way, it's good to have you back here, Damon."

He kissed her head, "It's good to be back."

Mary smiled then, "Oh, Elena, sweetheart, did I tell you? I called Carol after you left yesterday. She was all for the masquerade idea."

Elena's brow lifted, "They're actually going to do it?"

Mary nodded, "I think so. They just have to finalize the last of the plans before we can make anything official."

Damon looked between the two of them, "We planning a party?"

Mary shifted her gaze to him, "A charity ball. Halloween night, Masquerade themed. It was Elena's idea."

She smiled at the younger girl, "But since it's right around the corner we have a lot of work to do."

Looking at her son, she added, "Including finding you a escort."

Damon shot her a look, "Can I have a night home before you start playing matchmaker?"

Mary laughed, "Say what you want, but I'm good. Like when I told your father it was only a matter of time before Elena became a Salvatore. Call it Italian charm, but I just know some things."

Damon didn't argue, but rolled his eyes playfully, "Which is why I never got away with anything growing up."

Mary shrugged, "Not for lack of trying."

Damon chuckled, "They were good times."

The next few hours were spent reminiscing, before Giuseppe came home.

Damon greeted his father, who welcomed him with a hug, a little unusual for the man.

"It's good to have you home, Son."

Damon smiled at him, "I have missed you, Father, all of you."

"Well I doubt the company was very good over there," Giuseppe joked.

Damon shook his head, "Not near as friendly."

Mary kissed her husband's cheek, "Did Stefan come home with you? It would be nice to have all of the family here."

Giuseppe looked at her, "No, he didn't. He wanted to put in a few more hours, I think."

Mary was shaking her head, "The boy works more than anyone I've seen."

Giuseppe shrugged, "That's not always a bad thing."

"I guess not," she gave, but still seemed disappointed.

The four of them continued to converse until Elena felt her stomach growl. She glanced at Damon who nodded. It was time to go.

"Mom, Dad," he said standing, "I think it's about time we head back. I'm sure Stefan will be home soon, it's getting kind of late. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Mary nodded, moving to kiss him, then Elena.

Giuseppe did the same, only shaking Damon's hand after kissing Elena's cheek.

"We'll see you then, Son. You two drive safe."

Elena nodded as they waved their goodbyes.

* * *

Once they pulled into the drive of Elena's house, it was obvious that Stefan was still out. She noticed Damon check his watch as she unlocked the door.

"Is Stefan late?" he asked, "It's past eight."

Elena shook her head, "No, he usually works this late, later even. But I would have thought he'd be home early enough to spend time with you."

Damon's gaze deepened, "Good thing it wasn't his company I was missing the most."

She met his eyes, blushing, "Damon...don't."

"Don't what?" He insisted.

"You promised to behave. Flirting with me isn't behaving."

His gaze fell, "Just be glad that flirting is all I'm doing."

She sighed, "Please, just don't."

He looked up at her, "Why not?"

She reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm with _him_, Damon. No matter what you and I have felt in the past, I'm with Stefan."

His eyes hardened, "Oh, right. I nearly forgot. It's always Stefan, isn't it? Well where is he now, Elena? Hmm? Not here...with you, his_ wife_. Hell, even my father, whose been a workaholic my entire life, made it home before him. Does that not seem strange?"

"He's busy," Elena defended, and Damon scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. I do seem to remember him writing about some hot, blond secretary...perhaps that's peaked his interest."

Elena's hand moved before she could think, slapping his face.

"How dare you," she hissed.

Damon blinked at her, and began to speak, but she'd already fled up to her room. Leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know yall like it! :) Things heat up a little more in this chapter!**

Over the next few days, Elena slipped into her previous, avoid Damon mode. She threw herself into helping Mary prepare for the Masquerade, and it was coming along well. However she was not without distraction.

Damon's words were constantly in her ear. Not that she hadn't also wondered a time or two about Stefan messing around on her, but hearing him voice her most personal fears aloud, just seemed too harsh.

Unfortunately, Stefan had offered for Damon to remain at their house until after the masquerade, since the Salvatore mansion was now party central, and he'd agreed.

But Elena had managed to avoid confronting him alone, even though Stefan was still gone until late into the night, most of the time.

* * *

On this particular night though, Elena couldn't sleep.

It was past ten, and Stefan still wasn't home. Of course he could be doing anything, maybe getting a drink with a co-worker or something, but her doubts were running.

And besides that, she'd been up in her room since seven, trying to avoid the elder brother, who'd claimed the couch and television in the living room when she'd gotten home.

She wanted to apologize for hitting him, but at the same time, he had no right assuming things, and throwing them in her face.

Her thoughts were pulled away when a noise pierced the night around her.

She lay there for a moment before realizing that she was hearing screams.

Coming from down the hall.

She threw away her blanket, jumping up, and rushed out.

The door to Damon's bedroom was shut, but his yells were echoing off the walls. So she opened it, worried.

She wasn't sure if what she found surprised her. Damon was there, laying on the bed, thrashing, and shouting his head off. He seemed to be in a dream, and she didn't know how to react. But what worried her most was that he looked scared.

Damon, who seemed to fear nothing.

She moved forward then, to the edge of the bed, and reached out to his shoulders, shaking them.

He only thrashed more, so she shook them harder, "Damon, hey, wake up. Damon! It's just a dream. Wake up!"

His eyes flew open, but then she was moved.

He'd flipped them, pinning her under him with his hand around her throat.

He froze then, gaining his sense, and his hand fell away.

"God, Elena, I'm so sorry."

She rubbed the skin on her neck, "No, I'm sorry. You were yelling. I think it was a nightmare or something."

He laid flat, his chest heaving, the skin soaked.

"It was a flashback," He told her.

"Was it that bad over there?" Elena asked.

Her voice was small, and he opened his eyes.

"The worst...but I'd rather not talk about it."

She nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he stood, pacing around for a moment.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she told him, before standing to leave.  
Damon moved to block her, "Elena, wait."

She paused, glancing up at him, "Why?"

"I'm sorry I said those things. About Stefan, I mean. I was just pissed and-"

"I know," she cut him off, "And I shouldn't have hit you, but it's over now."

He sighed, "No, Elena. That's the problem. It's not over. It never is."

She eyed him warily as his hand moved up to cup her face.

"Damon."

His eyes lingered on hers, "I spent all that time pretending, you know. After you and Stefan were engaged. Pretending that I wasn't attracted to you. That you weren't the most amazing person I'd ever met, that I hadn't fallen hard for you...I only wanted to kiss you that once. Just to know what it was like before Stefan officially had you. I never thought you'd kiss me back, that you'd share me feelings too."

"I didn't-" she started, but he placed a finger over her lips.

"You did, Elena. I remember. You wanted it, just as much as I did. And it scared you. Because you wanted me too."

She shook her head, "I told you Damon, I love Stefan..."

"I know," he insisted, "Don't think I'm blind. You've always loved him. But you've loved me too. You just wont let yourself admit it."

She closed her eyes, "I can't...we can't Damon."

His hand was firm on her face now, angling it to meet his gaze, "I _know_, Elena. Stefan is still my brother, and I love him as such. It's all kinds of wrong, but when I'm with you...I know what I feel. And what you feel. You can't say that there is nothing between us."

"It was just a kiss, Damon."

"It was more than that," he insisted, holding her gaze, "I've always loved you, Elena. You know that. And I tried to do the right thing...I tried to leave, to stay away. I watched you marry my brother, I kept my distance and my mouth stayed shut. But I've seen how quickly life can end. How fast the people you care about can fall around you. Life is short. And I can't keep pretending."

His thumb was stroking her cheek now, his breath sweet on her face.

"But I'm married to Stefan," she argued, almost to herself.

"You're not happy," Damon pointed out, "And Stefan will never be able to love you the way I do."

She shook her head, "You can't say things like that."

His grip on her tightened, "Because it's true? Elena, you and I have something, we always have. But you wanted my brother, so I backed off. I left you alone, but is this really what you wanted? Because this isn't the fairy-tale picture I remember you talking about all of those years ago."

"I was naive," she swallowed.

"No, you had dreams," Damon corrected, "You had plans, things that you wanted. You shouldn't have to give those up to fit my brother's lifestyle. You deserve more than that, Elena."

Both of his hands were holding her face now, their bodies close.

"Things change," she told him, "You have to learn how to change with it."

"Not everything changes," he insisted, "My feelings for you haven't. It's been half a decade, and I've never been able to forget what you do to me."

His face was next to hers now, "And seeing the way you still react to me, I'd bet you still feel the same. You still want me."

She leaned into his touch, "Damon...please. What would you do, huh? If you were my husband, and you found out about this-"

"I'd kill us both," he promised, before pulling her hard against him, his lips crashing down to hers. She moaned into the kiss, and he lifted her body, her legs sliding around his waist.

Elena didn't want to want him. But she was as lost to his touch as she'd been the first time. She could only cling to his shoulders, and kiss him back with the same passion he was showing her.

He moved them then, laying her back on his bed, never once breaking their lips. Their bodies pressed hard together, and she could feel his want for her against her stomach.

His lips slid down to her neck, and she felt her eyes roll back.

Then a noise interrupted them. The locking of a car outside the window.

Elena froze, feeling Damon tense as well. He pulled back, and for a moment they only stared at each other. She wanted to close her eyes, because she knew what she'd see in his. And she wasn't sure she could handle that right now.

So pushing on his shoulders, he rolled off of her, and she jumped up, shooting him a look before walking out the door, back to her room.

Tears filled her eyes. She'd done it again. Had she really no self control?

But she couldn't deny how right it felt, and how good. Having him hold her, kissing her as though his last breath depended on it.

The urgency in his touch, his quickened desire, and his lips, hot against her. These shouldn't be such a turn on. But they were, and she wondered how far she'd of let him go, had Stefan not come back.

She could hear him now, moving about downstairs. She wondered if she should confront him about it being close to midnight, or just pretend to be asleep.

She decided on the latter, knowing that within the quiet walls, Damon was still awake, and she didn't want him to hear the argument. Not to mention that she was even more convinced now that Damon was right, at least about Stefan. And she couldn't accuse him of cheating on her. Not after she had just been hot and ready, under his brother.

So she rolled over, keeping her eyes closed when he opened the door. She heard him moving about, heard him walk into their bathroom, and turn on the shower. Ten minutes later, he was crawling in bed behind her, a good four inches between their bodies.

The thoughts of the nights events left her feeling even colder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! They were very encouraging. And please feel free to leave ideas! I'm always open for opinions :)**

* * *

The next morning was awkward to say the least.

She'd been surprised to wake up, Stefan still in the bed next to her. He was usually gone by this point. He smiled at her, told her good morning, and had leaned over, kissing her cheek.

Guilt immediately swarmed her stomach, because the second he did so, Damon's face came to mind. She'd had dreams all night of his words and his touch. Even if it was wrong.

* * *

She'd gone downstairs moments later, to find Damon waiting for her at the kitchen counter.

"Elena."

She blushed, "I know what you're going to say, please...don't."

"We need to talk about it," he insisted.

His words were true of course, but this wasn't the time or the place.

"Not now," she told him, "Stefan's just upstairs...Later, I promise."

He nodded, and she relaxed, just as her husband joined them.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"I can make omelettes," Elena offered, and he nodded.

"Perfect."

Damon still seemed in a mood though, "So when did you get in last night?"

Stefan's gaze shifted to him, "Late, I got caught up with some legalities, and it took longer than I'd thought to clear up."

Damon considered this, "Is that what's been happening all week then? _Corporate_ issues?"

Stefan observed him, "What do you mean?"

"You're never here Stefan," Damon pointed out, "One must reason that there's an important cause."

Elena shot him a look, but he didn't stop, "I've been here over a week and I've seen more of Elena than I have of you."

Stefan actually did look ashamed, "I know. That's why I took today off."

"Why, so we could have some brother-bonding time?" Damon rolled his eyes, standing, "Why don't you spend some time with your _wife_ instead."

He left then, going back up the stairs.

* * *

"What's his deal?" Stefan asked, turning to Elena.

"He thinks you should be home more," she stated, flipping the egg.

"Is he the one thinking that? Or have you said something?"

She glanced up at him, "I didn't have to say anything. You're never here. He was bound to notice."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "I've been working. Maybe _he_ should try and appreciate that."

"Or maybe you should take a breather and spend time with your family," she shot, not missing the double tone, "He's just spent years overseas, to come back and have you blow him off."

"I took off today," Stefan reminded her.

"Yeah, and he's been home for over a week now."

"It took me a while to get free."

"Oh I'm sure it did," she stated.

Stefan eyed her, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

She held her ground, "Well lets just say that some people may have drawn other conclusions about why you're so 'busy'."

Stefan almost seemed to freeze, "What are you talking about?"

The look in his eyes all but confirmed it for her, "Like you don't know."

Then she was walking away as well, leaving the eggs on the stove.

* * *

Damon wanted to kick himself.

He hadn't meant for the words to spill out, but he couldn't stop it.

He'd been up all night, reliving that kiss, and thinking of how wrong it was that Stefan got to have her in his arms each night. He was never home to spend time with her, never kissed her or gave her the attention she deserved, yet he was able to call her wife, claim her heart and body if he so wished. While Damon, who would do anything for her, was forced to watch.

And now Stefan was willing to take off work for him, but not Elena. It felt wrong to him. And even though he didn't like the idea of his brother getting alone time with the gorgeous brunette, she deserved to have it, if she wanted it.

But then, last night. It hadn't been Stefan she was kissing, or Stefan she was clinging on to. It had been him. And he relished in the thought.

She still felt something, even if she wanted to deny it. And he'd gone too long without her to just give up until she admitted it to his face.

Then if she still wanted Stefan, he'd let her go. He loved her enough to want her happy.

He heard them now, arguing downstairs. Because of him, and he felt a little bad.

She was still his brother's girl, and he would take her in a heartbeat.

So much for loyalty.

But with Elena he couldn't care. He never had. Because he wanted her.

Stefan had always thrown the two of them together. When he couldn't make some event, or when he got held up. Damon had always been there to step in.

At first, he'd loved her friendship, the way he could be himself with her, and actually talk. But then he'd began to notice her beauty, both inside and out. She was perfection.

But she was also smitten with his brother. And when Stefan had proposed, she'd said yes immediately. However, Damon often wondered if there was something more behind that look in her eye. The way her gaze would hold his just a little longer than necessary. Or the way her heart would speed up when he touched her in innocent ways.

Then that Christmas, it had been confirmed. She didn't deny wanting him, and had even kissed him back. Of course, she'd ran scared afterwards. She was a good person, and he'd compromised her. So when she told him that it had been a mistake, he'd left.

He'd joined the Corps and never looked back. But her memory had lingered, always with him. Then he'd come back, and watched her marry his brother.

He'd smiled, acted happy for them, but it had killed him inside. She was happy though, and that was what mattered.

Only now, she wasn't.

He sighed, thinking of how much she'd changed. She wasn't the relaxed and fun girl he knew her to be. She was quiet, precise, and lonely.

He knew her past, what had happened with her parents. And he knew that she'd only ever wanted to have a family again. Perhaps that's why she'd agreed to Stefan so quickly.

But now, she had no one, and he hurt for her.

Because she deserved to have a husband who adored her, who would die to give her the world.

She deserved a stress free life, and a family.

He thought about the fact that she'd given up having kids, just because Stefan didn't want them. It really was a shame.

Elena was too kind, to good and compassionate. She would be a wonderful mother, and deserved to have that chance.  
Idly, he began to imagine a different life, where she'd married him instead.

Where he'd never experienced the horror's of war, the loss of friends, and had just been able to be happy with her.

He would have given her a child. As many as she wanted. Just the thought of a baby with her made his heart swell with pain, of what would never be.

Because she wasn't his.

* * *

A knock at his door made him jump.

"Yeah," he called, and it opened to reveal the object of his thoughts.

"Did you still want to talk?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Stefan?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"He left."

Damon felt a little guilty, "I didn't mean to piss him off."

Elena sighed, moving to sit by him on the bed, "I know."

"But he should be spending time with you, not me."

Elena's big brown doe eyes met his, "Thank you, but I'm use to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be," he all but whispered.

She nodded, "I know."

He took her hand.

Then she chuckled a little, "We kind of suck at the whole 'let's be friends' thing, don't we?"

Damon smiled, "No. We've always been friends. But there's always been something else, too."

She nodded, looking down, "I wish there wasn't."

Damon was just surprised that she'd admitted to there being something.

"Why?"

She sighed, "Because it would make things so much easier. If we felt nothing but friendship."

Her gaze lifted to his, "I meant what I said. Stefan's my husband, and I love him, but I'd be lying if I said I haven't regretted some of my choices over the years."

Damon kept his eyes on her face, "We both have."

"If you could change one thing in the past, what would it be?" She asked.

He laughed, "Just one?"

She nodded, and he sighed, "Well, I think I would have tried harder, for you. I didn't fight for you, because I knew you wanted Stefan, and I never thought I was the type to move in on a brother's girl. But I can't help but wonder how things may be different if I had."

Elena considered this, "I'm not sure I would have appreciated it then."

He studied her, "But now?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. So much as changed."

Her eyes fell on their hands, still entwined, "I'm not an idiot, Damon. I know that I feel something for you. And at the time, it didn't matter, because what I felt for Stefan was more...But it was a dream. This imaginary life I had planned. And reality is never that simple."

"It can be," he argued and she sighed.

"I think Stefan's cheating on me."

Damon closed his eyes, because in fact, he knew it was true.

A few days back, he'd gone up to the office with Giuseppe, and Stefan's door had been cracked open. He wouldn't tell Elena, but the blond hair and long legs had confirmed everything he'd needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he said instead, and she shook her head, "No, don't be."

She laughed without humor, "It should bother me a hell of a lot more than it does, but I think I've always known. It's not like I wanted it to be true or anything, but I saw it coming. And I can't even blame him..."

Damon held her gaze, "You didn't deserve that."

She blinked at him, "Didn't I?"

Her eyes didn't waver from him, "I mean, look at what we've been doing...am I really any better?"

Damon took her face in his hands, "Yes. Because you only kissed me, and even that fills you with guilt. You fight me on it, and you hate feeling this way for me. Stefan doesn't care."

"But you're his_ brother_," she whispered, "How wrong is that?"

Damon sighed, pulling her close, "If I could stop feeling this way about you, I would."

Her face leaned up, "But I don't want you too."

He met her gaze, "I've been a ghost in this house, for a while now. Until you came...you were right, Stefan's never loved me like you do, and it scares me. Because it's wrong, but it's never felt better."

He nodded, "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I want to pretend," she stated, moving to straddle him, "that things are different. That this-" she motioned between them, "is normal and expected."

"I wish it were, kitten," Damon breathed, as she brought her mouth down.

Her kiss was hungry, demanding. Her fingers trailed through his hair and her body was flush against his. And they were all alone.

Though he would hate himself for it, he pulled away.

"Elena. You were the one that said we can't. I don't want you to regret-"

Her lips touched over his, "I wont. It's been so long since I've felt this way, Damon, please don't stop."

He groaned, "Since when did our roles reverse? We can't, Elena. Not like this."

"Like what?" she demanded.

"You're upset," he pointed out, "You think Stefan's cheating on you, and your emotions aren't exactly in a stable place...and when we are together, I want it to be real."

She sighed, leaning her head down onto his, "I'm sorry."

He shook his, "I'm not. I want this. I want you. But the right way."

"Is there ever a right way?" She challenged.

"Yes," Damon promised, "there is. I love you, Elena. And no matter what you feel for me, you're going to regret this later."

She considered this, "I might not."

"You will," he insured her, "You're too compassionate. And I love that about you, but it also makes you feel the pain of others. And you'll hate yourself for doing this to Stefan, just because you were pissed. And I love you too much to put you through that."

She sighed, "Why do you get a conscious the minute I'm ready to give in?"

Damon smiled, "Because I can't be selfish with you. No matter how much I want to."

He kissed her again, short and hard, before letting her slip from his lap.

Elena stood, taking in the man in front of her. He was wonderful, truly, and his eyes showed just how much he cared for her. A love she didn't deserve.

"I shouldn't want you to be selfish," She stated.

"I'm glad you do," he admitted, "But you need to figure out what you want first."

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, "I don't know what I want."

He pulled her into his embrace, "Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "It feels wrong to think it."

"It's not wrong, if it's what your heart wants," he pulled away to look at her, "But you need to say it."

She shook her head, "I can't."

Damon sighed, cupping her cheek, "Please, Elena. I need to hear it."

She met his smoldering gaze, and her resolve crumbled, "Fine. I want_ you_."

The words were barely a whisper, but Damon's eyes closed against their impact.

"But..." he added, and she nodded.

"But I don't feel like I should. I can't want you, Damon. Not when..."

"When you're married to my brother," he finished, and she closed her eyes.

"Exactly."

He kissed her forehead, "I know you love him, Elena. But is this really what you want?"

She considered this, "I like the life I have. I can work on my books, I have good friends, your mother lets me help out with the council, but there are things I wish were different."

"Like?" He urged.

"I wish I had given myself time, before deciding to marry Stefan. Because I do care about him, but we were never right for each other. Of course, at the age we were, you'd never admit that. But now, look at us. He's hitting it up with some secretary while I'm falling for his brother all over again."

Damon held her gaze, "Are you?"

She blushed, but nodded, "I've wondered a few times over the years, what it might have been like, if Stefan and I hadn't worked out, and you and I gave it a chance..."

"I've thought of it too," he assured her, "Many times."

She nodded, "But dreams don't change much, Damon. Reality is still what it is. I'm married to your brother, and pining after you."

He smiled a little, "At least you aren't denying it."

"I can't," she sighed, "Not anymore. Because I want you. I want to be with you, and know what it feels like to be loved by you. To have you touch me, and kiss you whenever I want, just because I can. But that's never going to happen."

"Because of Stefan?" Damon inquired, and she nodded.

"But, if he's cheating on you...and if you feel this way, maybe-"

She shook her head, "No, Damon. We can't. Even if Stefan is cheating, and even if I have feelings for you...we can't."

"And why not?" he insisted.

"Because it's wrong! You're his brother, Damon. Can you imagine how people would react? Your parents, my friends...It's not right."

He blinked, "So you're worried about what people will think?"

"No...I'm worried about what I would think of myself."

Damon scoffed, "Well it wasn't bothering you five minutes ago when you were in my lap."

She blushed, "I can't think straight around you. I want you, especially like that. But it's different. Stefan wouldn't know, no one would. If it were bigger, a divorce even, it would all come out. And I'm not going to drag everyone through that."

He studied her, "So it's okay to take what you want from me? As long as it stays a secret?"

"No," She promised, "That's not what I'm saying."

She took his face in her hands now, "Damon...I may be selfish enough to want you that way, but I can't be selfish enough to do that to your family. To Stefan,and everyone else. Even to us. Do you not think that we wouldn't be looked down on, if all of this cleared out? That your mother wouldn't despise me for it? Or that people wont whisper?"

He pulled away from her, "Well then I'm sorry our feelings are causing such an inconvenience."

"Don't do that," she scolded, "Don't close up on me."

He set his jaw, but met her eyes, "You need to figure out what you want, Elena. Because I can't live with just part of you."

She let her gaze drop, "You shouldn't have to."

Guilt swarmed over Damon's face, "Elena, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do right now. I want you, so much. And you want the same. Stefan's cheating, and you aren't happy with him. So why can't we just screw what everyone else thinks and be together?"

She sighed, "If it were only that simple. But do you really think that we could be together, and be happy?"

He nodded, "I've never wanted anyone but you."

She eyed him, "Now that, I don't believe. You were the one with the man-whore reputation before leaving."

He chuckled, "Wanting your brother's fiancee calls for a distraction sometimes."

She smiled, "Well I'm sure the girls were more than willing."

He winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, "Don't even."

He laughed, "We would be good together, you know. Good for each other."

She nodded, "We would be."

"Then there's the 'but'," Damon sighed, and she chuckled.

"Unfortunately. But we don't have to figure it all out right away. You're going to be back for a while, and we know where we stand. We can see what happens."

He squeezed her hand, "If that's what you want. But don't expect me to play fair, Elena. I want to be with you. Really be with you, not just some affair. And I'll do anything it takes to show you that I'm the one you should be with."

Elena sighed, leaning into his shoulder, "You never did make it easy."

Damon chuckled, "Well I have to do something. Especially knowing that Stefan has the advantage. I have to watch while he claims you, anytime he wants. He can kiss you, hold you, _touch _you, and it's not wrong. I want that."

Elena blushed, "He doesn't."

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't what?"

"Touch me," she admitted, "I mean, we haven't been..._together_, like that, in months."

Damon stared at her, looking almost...relieved? Before his face turned into a smirk.

"No wonder you were so ready to jump me."

She laughed, punching his arm lightly, "Don't be a dick."  
Damon sobered then, "It's his loss, Elena.

She felt her blush building again, as he leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching when her phone rang.

She chuckled, pulling away, "Sorry."

He motioned for her to take it, and she looked at the screen.

"It's your mom," she told him, answering it.

"Elena? You there?" Mary sounded rushed.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Of course," her mother-in-law huffed, "Just trying to get everything arranged for tomorrow! I can't believe we've managed to get it all together this quickly. But I was going to talk to Stefan about getting that check from the company to donate, but his phone is off or something. I was hoping that you would- No that goes over there- anyway, that maybe you had heard from him."

Elena sighed, "No, he left here a while ago. He might be at the office."

"Okay, I'll try his phone there again. Or maybe Giuseppe will be able to- Can you make sure those are hung straight please- Look, I need to go. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Elena chuckled, "Yes mam."

"Good. And make sure the boys are suitable."

Then she was gone, Elena was left shaking her head.

* * *

"Everything good?" Damon asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, she's just freaking out about tomorrow. I'd almost completely forgotten."

"The charity masquerade?"

She sighed, "She wants you and Stefan to both be looking good."

Damon smiled, "I always look good."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it doesn't come so easy for all of us. I'm sure I can get Caroline to go dress shopping with me."

Damon chuckled, "Well, have fun. That is one trip I wont be attending."

She smiled at him, "Aw you don't want to pick out a pretty dress?"

He smirked, "That. And I want to avoid Blondie's twenty-questions."

Elena groaned then, "Maybe I'll ask Bonnie instead."

Damon laughed, "Well, I'm going to go to Mom's, spend time with her and see if there's anything I can do to help. Why don't you call your friends and have a nice afternoon."

She leaned in, surprising him, catching his lips in a quick kiss, "Thank you."

He smiled, "I just want you happy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Some best friend time! Will Elena come clean? And what will Damon admit to his mother?**

* * *

Elena ended up going shopping with both Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline had already gotten her dress though, and couldn't believe that the other two had waited so long before finding theirs. Elena had laughed at her exuberance, but overall the day was fun, and she did find the perfect dress.

But surprisingly, she found herself wishing Damon could be there too.

He'd texted her a few times, and each one had brought a smile to her face. Caroline noticed this while Bonnie was trying on her dress.

"Ohh, is that Mister Salvatore?"

Elena blushed, "Yes, actually. It is."

Caroline smiled, "So I guess everything's going good at home, now?"

Elena thought of Damon's hands on her as she crawled into his lap, his lips carressing hers.

"Better than it's been in a while," She answered honestly.

"And Damon? How's that been going?" Caroline inquired, and now Elena was really blushing. Something her friend picked up on.

"Elena? Is something going on?"

Elena sighed, "I don't know."

Caroline's gaze roamed over her face, missing nothing, "It happened again, didn't it? Damon kissed you?"

Elena looked up at her, "He kissed me the first time."

"The _first_ time? As in there were multiple?"

Elena nodded, deciding to be straight. It would be nice to talk to someone she could trust, even if she was going to get lectured in the proccess.

"A lot's been going on."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "He's been home for...what? A week or two?"

"But I've always had feeling for him, you knew that."

The blond sighed, "Well, I was hoping that time would make them go away. You're married now, Elena, things are different."

Elena sighed, "I know, Care. But my _marriage_ isn't what I thought it would be. I care about Stefan, I do. A part of me always will, but I can't keep living the way we have been."

"And you think _Damon'_s the answer?"

"I don't know what to think, Caroline. All I know is what I feel. And Stefan and I have changed so much over the years. I don't feel like I'm the person I'm suppose to be, with him. It's dull and numbing. And Damon...he makes me feel."

"Again...you're married, Elena. Do you really want to risk losing-"

"Stefan's cheating on me."

Caroline froze, studying her, "You're sure?"

Elena nodded, "Pretty sure. It makes sense. He's never home, he's defensive when I ask why, and he has no interest in sex with me."

Caroline considered this, "Maybe he's...okay, yeah, it sounds bad."

Elena nodded, "And when I hinted about it, he kinda tensed up, got pissy, then left."

Caroline gave her a sympatheic look, "I'm sorry."

The brunette shrugged, "Don't be. I think we've been done for a while, just neither of us knew what to do about it...then Damon came back. And he's always been able to get under my skin, and now, with all this, I _want_ him, Caroline. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it."

Caroline sighed, "Is there no hope left then? For your marriage?"

"I don't know," Elena answered, "Damon and I were talking all morning. I kind of came on to him, but he told me that I'd regret it later, and he wouldn't put me through that. But I'm not so sure that I would have. I haven't felt desire like that in a while, and I'm not sure of anything when it comes to that man."

Caroline considered this, "Well he always was a looker."

Elena chuckled, then sighed, "But that doesn't make it right. None of this is right. Because I _am_ still married to Stefan."

Caroline crooked her head, "But you still have feelings for Damon?"

Elena nodded, "It's more than just a feeling. I think I might love him."

Her friend's eyes widened, "Wow. That's kinda..."

"I know," Elena sighed, "And I have no idea what to do about it."

"Tell him," A voice called, and Bonnie walked out of the dressing room, "Yes, I was listening, and honestly, it doesn't surprise me. Damon's always been into you, and I saw his face at the wedding. I have no doubt that he cares about you."

"But what about Stefan?" Elena challenged.

"Well, if he's cheating, I doubt he's going to care," Caroline pointed out.

Elena considered that, "It still feels like I'm betraying him."

Bonnie sighed, "Then talk to him first. Be honest with him, and hopefully he'll do the same. If there is nothing left, then you both deserve to be free."

Elena nodded, "You guys are right...I just wish things were different."

Caroline moved to hug her, "I know, but either way, we're here for you. You know that."

Elena smiled, "I love you guys."

"We love you," Bonnie assured her, and they all giggled as the store manager shot them dirty looks for taking up the walkway.

* * *

Damon walked into his childhood home, surprised by all of the decorations. His mother was commanding the workers on where to place things around the walls.

"You busy?" He called over, and she turned.

"Oh, Damon, darling, I didn't know you were coming!"

He smiled, "Spur of the moment. Thought you might be able to use some help."

She sighed, "Probably. But really, I need to get ahold of your brother. Everything else is just about under control."

"Check his help desk," Damon muttered, but his mother caught it.  
"What was that?"

"Nothing," he insisted, but she gave him that look. The one that always made him spilled his guts. The same way he had when he was fifteen, and has sex for the first time, scared to death that he may have gotten the girl pregnant. His mother had always been his rock. Strong and stable, and he trusted her opinion.

"Mom, can I tell you something."

She nodded, ever the mother, halted her procedings, and led him to the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

He looked at her eyes, so like his own, "Do you really believe in that Italian charm, six sense thing?"

She nodded, "You know I do."

He sighed, "Think it's possible to inherit?"

She laughed a little, "Predicting things, Damon?"

"Stefan's cheating on Elena," he came out with it.

His mother's face didn't change.

"You knew, too?" He accused.

She sighed, "There isn't a lot that happens in my family that I'm unaware of. I've had my suspicions."

Damon nodded, "So did I. But it was confirmed. I walked by his office, the other day, and he had...questionable company. Up on the desk, if you catch my drift."

Mary sighed, "I'd hoped it wasn't true. Elena deserves better than that."

"She does," Damon agreed with enough fevor that his mother looked up at him.

"You've always looked out for her," Mary noted.

Damon nodded, "She's pretty special."

Then his mother was raising an eyebrow, "Damon?"

He met her gaze, "Don't, Mom. I know what you're thinking. Please, just don't go there."

She smiled a little, "You just confirmed it for me, Son...so how long?"

"How long what, exactly?"

"How long have you loved her?"

Damon swallowed, "Since a few weeks after she started coming around. And when Stefan proposed...I remember that feeling. Knowing it was too late to tell her..."

Mary stared at him, "Something tells me that wasn't the case."

Damon sighed, "I'm selfish, Mom. I kissed her. During that Christmas Eve dinner, right after the engagement."

"And..." His mother urged.

"And she kissed me back. But Elena's a good person. She felt horrible about it, and told me it was a mistake. That it meant nothing."

Mary chuckled, "Sounds like she was a little confused herself."

Damon shrugged, "Maybe...But I knew she wanted Stefan, and I also knew I'd never love anyone like I did her."

"That's why you left so suddenly..." His mother concluded.

He nodded, "I couldn't be here, knowing that I could give in at any time, compromise her, and she'd let me. I cared too much about her to do that."

Mary nodded, "Love makes us do strange things."

Damon sighed, "No kidding. But it didn't work. When I came back for the wedding, the feelings were still there, then this week...she knows, about Stefan, I mean. Or at least she's guessed as much.

Mary remained quiet, letting him pour it out.

"She's so sad, Mom. Really. She pretends to be put together, but I swear I can hear her crying sometimes, at night. And then when I go to sleep, my own nightmares are there, making it worse. Elena woke me from one last night, I guess the dream was getting to me, but she was there, and I couldn't stop myself. I came on to her, told her everything, and I think she feels the same. She's just scared."

He took a breath, "Then earlier, she had a fight with Stefan, about the whole cheating thing, and she came to me. She kissed me, and I wanted so much just to-" He trailed off, sighing.

"But I couldn't. I couldn't take advantage of her. But Stefan isn't right for her, Mom, and I can't stand watching what he's doing to her."

Mary sighed, taking his hand in her own, "Damon, sometimes things happen that we can't control. I know you and Elena were close, and your right, Stefan shouldn't be treating her like this, but she is still a married woman."

Damon sighed, "Why do you think this is so hard."

Mary smiled a little, "Let me finish...She's married, but if she really cares for you, things can change. If Stefan has taken to other women, then he obviously isn't committed to the marriage. So if it's what you want, don't give up, Damon. I love Elena, just as much as if she were my own flesh, and she needs to be happy. She has had more of a spark this week. And maybe that's because of you, I can't say. But life is too short to be anything but happy."

Damon smiled, "I've missed you, Mom."

She leaned over, kissing his cheek, "As I've missed you. And if you want my advice, I'd talk to your brother. If you love Elena, he should know. And maybe he needs to talk about his thoughts too."

Damon nodded, "I'll will. Thanks Mom."

She smiled, "Anytime, baby. You know that. And for the record, I have a good feeling about this. Italian sixth sense thing, and all."

Damon smiled back at her.

* * *

Elena took a breath as she walked out of the elevator. She hardly ever visited Stefan at work, but the words of her friends played in her mind. She really needed to talk to him. To know that what they had really was done. She almost smiled at the thought.

She walked down to the door she knew was his office and sighed. Here went nothing.

She opened the door, and the sight before her made her freeze.

Stefan was in his chair, his secretary, Rebeka Mikaelson in his lap, back against the desk; their lips attached.

Hands weren't in sight, but Elena could imagine what was going on.

She cleared her throat.

The look on Stefan's face would have made her giggle if her throat wasn't tight. Part of her mind wondered why she wasn't more upset, then Damon's face came to mind.

_Right_, she thought, _You knew this._

She found it almost easier, as if her choice was clear in front of her.

She smiled sweetly at the blond, "Excuse me, could I have a moment alone with my husband?"

Rebeka blushed scarlet, throwing Stefan a look, before walking out without a word.

Stefan looked frozen, and she sighed.

"Elena...I-" He stood, starting to explain, but she walked over to him.

"No...don't."

He let his sentence trail off, and she studied his face. She really wasn't even mad. To be honest, all she felt was a little dissapointment at the time they'd wasted.

Stefan's eyes swarmed with guilt, but his face was gentle, the same as she'd always remembered. He'd been a friend to her once, and a good boyfriend. They were both trapped in this marriage now. And she would let them go.

Slowly she leaned forward, placing her lips on his. He seemed surprised, especially since she'd just caught him, but kissed her back.

After a second she pulled away.

"Elena?" he seemed confused, and she smiled a little.

"I didn't feel a thing," she said, almost to herself, then added, "You should have just told me, you know."

He sighed, and she took his face in her hands, "I'm not mad, Stefan. But what are we doing? There's really nothing left, is there?"

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"No, don't be. This is good."

"It is?" he seemed even more confused now.

"Oh, Stef. You know I love you. I'll always care about you, but can you honestly say that we are still _in_ love? We aren't happy...not together anyway."

"No," he agreed, "We aren't. Look, I didn't plan on starting this affair, but with Rebeka, I just-"

She held her hand up, "It's okay. Really. If she makes you happy, then you deserve her."

He eyed her, "Why are you so calm about this?"

She blushed, "Because I think I'm starting to understand what it's like, to not be able to be with the person you really want to be with."

Stefan seemed surprised, "Who?"

She bit her lip, "Do you promise not to be too angry?"

His eyebrow raised, "After what you just...I think I owe you a little better than that."

She shrugged, "Maybe...but I doubt you'll like this."

His eyebrows pulled together and she sighed, "I kissed Damon."

The shock in Stefan's eyes were aparent, "Damon?"

She nodded, "A while back, actually. The Christmas party, after we were engaged."

Stefan seemed speechless, so she continued, "I wasn't planning it. And at the time, I knew I felt something for him, but what I felt for you was so much more...but now...since he's been back, all of those feelings were there too, and I can't keep pretending like you and I are going to get our crap together and fix things. I don't even think I want to."

"Damon?" Stefan muttered, and Elena sighed, "I'm sorry, Stefan."

He shook his head, "No...no, it's fine. I just...even after everything, Elena, I still care about you. And I know that you deserve to be happy. You deserve better than me, but you deserve more than him, too."

Elena sighed, "That's my choice to make, Stefan. I really care about him...and he loves me. He always has, but I think you knew that."

Stefan shrugged, "I knew he like you, but...it doesn't matter. If he's what you want, then I owe it to you to let you have him."

Elena nodded, "So we're really done?"

Stefan chuckled, "Weird isn't it? That this is the first actual conversation we've had in forever."

Elena smiled, "It feels right, though."

Stefan nodded, "I'll draw up the papers for the divorce, if you want. You can keep the house. I've kept Rebeka waiting for a while. She's been wanting me to come clean to you, so we could be together. I just couldn't do that, not to you, not like that."

Elena nodded, "I think it's for the best though."

Stefan agreed, "I think so too. So we'll get this finalized, I'll stay at Mom and Dad's, or Rebeka's until I can get another place, and I'll leave you a good settlement."

She smiled, moving to hug him, "Thank you."

He held on to her for a moment, "But...maybe we should wait until after the divorce...before coming out to everyone about it."

She nodded, "I don't want a scandal, and I know rumors could hurt the company...you're right. We should keep it quiet until after everything."

Stefan nodded, "So I guess we are still going to the ball together?"

Elena sighed, "I think we should. But you can be with Rebeka, and I can be with Damon. We'll just keep up enough polite chitchat that no one suspects anything."

"I wish things could have worked better between us," Stefan stated.

She nodded, "Me too, but maybe some things are just meant to change."

She kissed his cheek once more, then ever softly, a small brush on his lips.

A final goodbye kiss.

He smiled at her, and she turned, finally feeling like she was doing the right thing.

**So the ordeal has finally been settled. How will Damon react to Elena being free? Will it be smooth sailing now? Keep Reviewing! Lots of fluff in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Elena will tell Damon the happy news! But his reaction surprises her a little!**

* * *

Elena rushed home that night, her heart lighter than it had been all year.

The lights were on when she pulled up, and Damon's blue Camaro, which had been in his family's garage, was parked in the front.

She smiled as she walked through the door.

"Damon?" she called.

He came down the stairs then, a bag in hand.

"Hey," she paused as he walked directly past her, "Um, going somewhere?"

"Spare me, Elena."

"Excuse me?"

He turned then, "You're really going to play innocent? God, I'd think you'd at least have the decency to tell me to my face that-you know what, never mind. I'll be gone before you can blink.

He opened the door then, leaving her confused.  
But there was no way he was walking away from her again. Not this time. So she ran out the door after him.

"I don't know," she called from behind him, "I can blink pretty fast. Now what the hell is wrong with you?"

They were at his car now; he opened the driver's side.

"Damon! Answer me, damn it!"

He froze then taking a breath before looking up at her.

"I'm doing you a favor Elena. I'm getting the hell out of your life."

She felt her eyebrows pull together. Had Stefan confronted him? No, why would he, when he said he'd let her be happy with Damon?

"I don't want you to go," she argued, "There's no need to take the high road. Stefan and I-"

"I don't want to hear it Elena!" Damon's gaze hardened, "I get it, okay? You love him, Stefan forever and ever, I don't need a play by play."

Now she was really confused, "No-wait, Damon, what are you talking about? I thought...I mean, you and me, we-"

"There is no 'we' Elena," he cut her off, "There never has been. So spare me the pity."

Pity? "Okay, now I really don't know what you're talking about!" She claimed, frustrated.

"God, I saw you, okay!? I saw you kissing him."

Elena blinked, "Kissing...Oh my god."

She wanted to laugh in relief, but Damon's attitude kept her sober.

"Yeah, I went to the office to talk to Stefan. I wanted to tell him that I loved you, and that I knew he was cheating on you, and that I wasn't going to stop until you were mine, but I ran into his play thing. She told me you were there, and by her tone, I figured you'd caught them." He shook his head, "Hell, Elena, I expected to find you heartbroken, chewing Stefan's ass out, or even a little upset! But his door was open, and you were..." he swallowed, "I have to go."

"No, Damon, wait, you don't understand!"

"I don't need to."

"Yes you do! Damon, just listen to me..."

"Why the hell would I do that? Besides, it doesn't matter, Elena. Nothing any of us can say will change the truth! It's always going to be Stefan for you, and I'm to fucked up of a mess to deserve you. But that doesn't mean I have to stick around and watch you ride to the sunset. Have a nice life."

"Damn it, Damon! Pull you're head out of your ass for a minute, and stop being a dick!"

That got his attention, "I'm sorry?! I'm being a- fuck you, Elena. I love you. I would have fought the world to make you happy, but if you can't see th-"

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers.

He seemed surprised, but kissed her back instantly, his arms wrapping around her.

Then he pulled away, "Elena stop, I-"

"Stefan and I are getting a divorce."

He faltered, "What?"

"I did kiss him. I wanted to prove to myself that there was nothing to feel. And there isn't. No sparks or love. Nothing. I don't love him, Damon. And he wants to be with Rebeka, if her in his lap was any indication. We talked it out. I told him about you and it's over between the two of us, really over."

Damon seemed speechless, "God...Elena, I...I'm so sorry. I- fuck, I'm sorry. I should have heard you out."

"Yes you should have," she agreed, making him smirk, "But I forgive you, and..." she looked directly into those blue orbs, "I love you."

He blinked, then was smiling, "I've imagined you saying that, so many times."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well get use to it. I chose you, Damon. I only want you."

Damon's eyebrow raised, and his heart race increased, "You're leaving Stefan, for good?"

She nodded, "Yes. So I can be free to be with you, and he can be with his...entertainer."

Damon swallowed, "I'm sorry that you had to see that."

She shrugged, "I'm not. Sure, maybe I was a little disappointed, but I really don't care. I'm not in love with him anymore. I haven't been for a while now, and he has obviously moved on."

She played with the back of his hair, "So we laid it all out. He even admitted that Rebeka was wanting him to come clean to me. He offered to leave me the house and a generous sum. Hell, I think we may even be friends again one day."

Damon smiled at her, "You're happy about this."

She nodded, "I am. Because I've decided that I don't care anymore. I want to be happy. I want this," she focused on him, "And I want it with you...the only question left is, do you want what I want?"

He was grinned now, pulling her tight into his arms, "I've always wanted you."

She smiled up at him, "Well, I'm yours, Damon Salvatore."

And he was kissing her again, their arms tangling together in desperation.

"So _now _can I have you?" She pleaded against his mouth, and he chuckled.

"I think we've tortured ourselves enough," He stated, before picking her up in his arms, making her squeal.

* * *

Somehow, he got her, and his bag, in the house, managed the stairs with no problem, and fell onto his bed with her.

She kissed him hard, putting all of her feelings into the touches, him doing the same.

They hurried out of their clothes, things tangling and ripping in the process, making them laugh.

He hovered above her now, both naked, and she nodded at him, "Please, Damon..."

He kissed her, and entered her, all at once.

She moaned against the feeling. God, it had been so long.

They moved together at first, but soon Damon increased his speed, all but pounding into her body, and she loved it. Loved how he took her with no abandon.

Stefan had always been gentle with her, sweet and caressing, but Damon gripped her now, with purpose. Whatever he gave her, he knew she could take it.

She flipped them then, leaning back as he gripped her waist, showing her how to move against him.

She threw her head back in pleasure as she grew close, continuing to ride him. Their hands clasped together, and she cried out when the first orgasm overtook her.

She rode it out, her hair becoming sticky on her neck.

Then Damon had flipped them again, thrusting into her again.

She let him move in and out of her, his name a pant on her lips.

Soon she felt him harden further, inside of her, and she knew he was close.

So she slipped a finger down, teasing herself just enough to reach that edge again.

Then together, they tumbled over. Cries of ecstasy on their lips.

* * *

Later, Elena couldn't stop smiling, as she laid naked, curled into Damon's side, her head on his chest. He held her loosely, kissing her head every few minutes.

"Can we do it again?" She asked, and Damon chuckled.

"That's three times already, Lena. I need a break."

She smiled, moving up to kiss his neck, "But it's only two in the morning. We still have _hours_ before the sun comes up."

He laughed, "And we also have to go to the masquerade tomorrow."

She climbed on top of him, "We could always just stay in."

He smiled, kissing her, "We could, but I'm sure my mom would kill us."

Elena giggled, "True. She just might. Besides, Stefan's still escorting me. We decided that it would be best to keep a low profile."

Damon rubbed her shoulder, "As long as I get a dance."

She relaxed her body on top of his, and his arms slipped around her.

"I love you," she told him, kissing his chest.

She felt him smile into her hair, "Repeat that."

Now she smiled, "I love you."

He sighed, "I love you, too."

She reached over, taking his hand, "This feels right, doesn't it?"

He nodded, "It always has."

"I'm sorry I left you hanging for so long," she sighed, but he shrugged.

"It was worth the wait."

She smiled at that, "I want to stay like this forever."

He chucked, "You wont hear me complaining."

Then she was kissing him again, and morning came sooner than they both liked.

* * *

**So they finally got together!**

**Review, and keep reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's see how long Delena can have happiness before things get crazy again! :)**

**It's only a matter of time!**

Elena had been in the bathroom for an hour now, getting ready for the ball, and Damon couldn't wait to see her all dressed up.

He was waiting downstairs on her instruction as the shower ran above him. He flipped through the channels on the television, trying to pass the time.

Then the door opened, and Stefan came in.

Damon stood as his brother entered, and the two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Then Stefan broke the silence.

"So, um, is Elena here?"

Damon nodded, motioning upstairs, "She's still getting ready."

Stefan nodded, "Okay, my tux is still here, I needed to get dressed."

He started to walk by then, but Damon stopped him.

"Stefan, wait."

The youngest halted, turning, "Yeah?"

Damon swallowed, "For what it's worth, I am sorry it happened like this...but I love her."

Stefan nodded, "I know, brother."

He stepped forward then, meeting Damon's eyes, "We've all messed up here, I know I have, but I still care about her, Damon. And despite our...situation, I want her happy."

Damon nodded, "That's all I've ever wanted for her."

"I can believe that," Stefan sighed, "You must think I'm a dick, huh?"

Damon shrugged, "Cheating on your wife is kind of a dick move, but so is making a move on your brother's girl."

Stefan smirked a little at that, then sobered, "Look, Damon, don't take this the wrong way, but please, be careful."

"What do you mean?"

Stefan sighed, "Maybe I have no place in saying this, and God knows I haven't treated her the way I should have, but Elena's a good person, and...she's better than you, Damon, she's better than both of us."

"What's your point, Stefan?"

"My point is that Elena is giving me a second chance at happiness, and I think she deserves the same. And I know that you want that too, for her, but..."

"But what?"

"Look, you've been through a lot. I remember the letters, and you've still got a lot of shit to go through. I just wanted-Are you sure that you're the best option for her?"

Damon blinked, "I don't pretend to be...but I love her, and she wants to be with me."

"I know," Stefan defended, "Just...don't be selfish, Damon, not with her.

"Coming from you?" He scoffed.

Stefan's head hung, "I know. Okay? I know I screwed up. But Elena and I are over, we've been over. And like you said, she wants you. So please, just promise me that if a time comes, you'll do what's best for her, and not yourself."

Damon held his gaze, "You really think I'd be capable of doing anything else?

Stefan shook his head, "No, I think you love her, and I want to believe that you'll do anything for her."

"Of course I would," Damon interjected.

"Good," Stefan noted, "Then make her happy."

"I planned on it."

Stefan smiled a little, "So, we're cool?" He extended a hand.

Damon nodded, gripping Stefan's palm with his own, "Yeah, brother, we're cool."

Elena came down a bit later, not expecting to find the scene before her. Stefan and Damon, both donned in black tuxes, chatting away.

She blushed slightly, not sure how this confrontation would go.

"Um...I'm ready," she announced her presence, and both of the Salvatore's turned to look at her.

Stefan gave her a small smile, and Damon's gaze heated over.

She was glad now, that she'd chosen this dress.

It was tight fitting on top, solid black, and showed a modest amount of cleavage with a sweetheart curve, before flowing into a silvery shimmering skirt at her waist.

"You look nice," Stefan offered.

She breathed, "Thanks. You too. Both of you."

Her eyes met Damon's and he smirked at her.

"So are we ready to go?"

Both of the boys nodded, and Stefan added, "We can take Damon's car. Rebeka's meeting me there, and we'll just see how tonight goes."

Elena nodded, doing her best not to let things get awkward, "Sounds good."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she had nothing to worry about. Damon and Stefan had talked most of the ride, no one bringing up their current situation, and she'd been able to relax and enjoy the small talk.

The house was already crowded upon their arrival, and Elena felt a little less conscious about having a Salvatore on each arm. No one was really paying attention anyway.

"So, I'll see you guys in a few?" Stefan offered, and Damon nodded, "Yeah, we'll catch up with you later."

He agreed, then took off, probably to find Rebeka.

Damon leaned in closer to Elena, "You look stunning, if it isn't obvious."

She smiled, "Keep looking at me like that, and our secret wont stay secret for long."

Damon shrugged, "Good, then I would be able to just do what I want to do right now."

Elena blushed, "I wish you could."

"Come on,"he offered her his arm, "Let's go grab some champagne, then mope about with some rich people. No one will suspect a thing."

She smiled at him, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Mary Salvatore kept the party running smoothly, well into the next few hours. People were drunk, happy, and most importantly, donating checks.

She knew that this night was a successful hit for the library's restoration. However, the greater part of her focus, had been on her family.

She couldn't help but notice how comfortable Elena was with Damon, and how he hardly ever seemed to leave her side. And even Stefan seemed more relaxed than she'd seen him in a while.

Not that she condoned the way it had all happened, but she was pretty sure things were going smoothly now.

And as usual, her mind was running away with her. In her head was an image, one she'd had since the day Damon came home.

It was a little boy, blue eyes, and dark hair, tucked safe into his mother's arms.

She wasn't a superstitious person. But her mother had had a keen knack for just knowing things. Something she'd picked up on over the years, and she'd noticed Damon had too.

Something that made them slightly different, able to be more observant, and to just know when something was suppose to happen.

And she knew that the baby in her mind would be her first grandchild...it was only a matter of time, now.

Excitement filled her at the thought.

She'd wanted so bad to have another baby around. Someone to love and spoil, but Damon had left, and Stefan had proclaimed long ago that he had no interest in children.

She'd been disappointed, but something told her to just wait, that it would one day happen.

She'd prayed that Elena would some how get pregnant anyway, though that never occurred.

Perhaps now, she would finally get her wish.

Mary watched then, as Damon kissed Elena's head and walked off to join his father and some other counsel members, probably to talk about his tour, so she made her way over to her favorite, and only, daughter-in-law.

"Elena, darling!"

The younger girl turned, smiling, "Hey! The place looks amazing."

"It was a good idea," Mary complimented.

Elena nodded, adjusting the silver mask that enhanced her brown eyes.

"I'm happy to help."

Mary smiled, "Well it has certainly brought in a good profit. Are you enjoying yourself?"

The girl nodded, "I'm glad, and yes, I am."

Mary pressed her luck when she saw how Elena's eyes brightened, "You love my son, don't you?"

She noticed the way Elena blushed slightly before answering, "Well that is why we got married."

Mary smiled at the coyness, before leaning closer to her, "I meant my other son, Elena."

Now the blush wasn't nearly as subtle, "Um, I-"

She seemed at lost for an explanation, and Mary chuckled, "I know, Elena. I always know."

Elena smiled shyly, "You always have read me like an open book."

Mary chuckled, "Mother's intuition."

Elena sighed, "But to answer the question that you obviously already know the answer to, yes. I love him."

Her mother-in-law nodded, "Damon's good for you, and you both deserve to be happy."

Elena blushed slightly again, before pulling her into a hug, "Thanks, mom."

Mary kissed her cheek, "No problem, sweetheart. Oh, and don't worry about the gossip or rumors. I have a feeling that this will all go over smoothly."

Elena eyed her, then nodded, "I know better than to bet against you."

"As well you should," Mary teased, before smiling, "And just so you know, it will be a boy."

"A boy?" Elena asked questioningly, but Mary just winked and waltzed off.

Elena shrugged, before leaving to find Stefan, keeping up appearance.

* * *

Damon finally dragged himself away from the group of men, hoping that Elena hadn't scampered off too far.

It was such a strange feeling, being able to claim her as his own. Well, almost. At least he knew that she was his now. And he'd be damn certain to keep it that way.

He found her soon, dancing with Mason Lockwood, and subtly cut in.

Elena smiled as he took her in his arms, "There you are."

He pulled her close to him, "Sorry, when those guys get talking, there is no shutting them up."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I talked to Stefan. He drew up the papers today. He's just going to have them filed through the company, and by this time next week, the divorce will be official."

Damon smiled at her, "Well I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

She grinned, "Me either."

They danced in silence for a moment, just holding one another.

Then Elena voiced a concern that had been a worry of hers for a while, "So when do you have to leave again?"

Damon felt her tense, and began to rub smooth circles on her back, "I don't think I'll have to. They usually don't ship this close to the end."

She nodded, but didn't comment.

"My time is almost up, Lena. I plan on staying here, with you, every day, I swear."

She inconspicuously kissed his shoulder, "I know, I just don't want anything to ruin this. Not if we are taking this chance to finally try and be together."

"I know," he assured her, "Elena, it'll be fine. My contract's almost up, they aren't deploying me again or anything. I'm here, for you."

"So what do we do now?" she asked, looking up at him.

He looked into her eyes, "We'll just see what happens."

His gaze was smoldering, and she couldn't stop the urge any longer, "Can we leave?"

Damon smirked, "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

"You know that Mom's gonna kill us, right?" Damon murmured against her neck.

Elena giggled, "Nah, she'd understand. Not that I'm planning on telling her that we ditched the rest of the ball to...well."

Damon smirked, "Fuck?"

Elena's blush was all that answered.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So," Elena finally spoke up, "Did you and Stefan talk?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, we cleared the air."

Elena sighed, "He okay?"

Nodding, Damon kissed her head, "He's fine, Elena. Everything's going to be okay."

She nestled closer into him, "I know, I just have to get use to this."

"What exactly? The charming smile? The amazing sex? The great body?" Damon teased, and Elena hit his arm, smiling.

"Oh, just shut up."

Damon grinned, "Make me."

Elena rose to the challenge, crawling over his body, "I'd love to."

* * *

It only took a few days to get all of the legal things taken care of, and before Elena knew it, she was signing the divorce papers. Stefan had done all that he'd agreed to, leaving her the house, her car, and a nice check.

He hadn't really said much to her either, since picking up the papers. Not that she minded. But apparently he was staying with Rebeka now, and doing well.

She had to admit, she was finally enjoying life herself.

Damon was...perfect. That's the only word she could think of to describe it. He helped her around the house, he made her laugh, and he loved on her all of the time. Even simple kisses or just holding her around the waist as she did the dishes.

He'd officially moved into the master bedroom, which Elena had spent days redo-ing.

A new look for a new life.

And there was only one problem that had raised since they began sharing a bed.

The nightmares.

She hadn't realized how bad they were until then. Hell she wasn't even sure if Damon realized how bad they were. But some nights he'd thrash around for hours, occasionally shouting.

But since that first night, she hadn't tried to wake him up. He did that on his own, eventually.

And she'd pretend to be asleep as he pulled her to him.

But it was a small price to pay.

* * *

"Alright, I want details!" Caroline demanded.

"What details?" Elena argued. "I've told you everything already."

"Uh, no, you told me that it was all good, and you were happy," Caroline argued as Bonnie smiled, "That's not details."

"Fine," Elena groaned, "It's amazing. Damon's amazing. He makes me feel so alive, and I can't believe I didn't see this years ago. I finally feel free, and being with him makes me happy. Good enough?"

Caroline was smiling, "Okay, yes, my pinch for fluffy details is satisfied."

Elena laughed, pouring them another drink, "But I have needed this. Girls night is a must from now on. At least once a month."

"Oh, of course!" Bonnie agreed.

"So, what's he like in the bedroom?" Caroline asked.

Elena blushed, "Care!"

"Oh, come on! Since when have you been the secretive one?"

Elena smirked.

"So it was good," Caroline hinted.

Elena sighed, "Yes, Care, Damon is everything you'd expect him to be, in that aspect."

Bonnie cut in, "He's working somewhere now, right?"

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he actually started at S.I.N.C this week."

"I thought he didn't want to work for his father," Caroline stated curiously.

Elena shook her head, "It wasn't that. He just didn't want to be stuck at a desk all day. So apparently Giuseppe worked it to where he could be a field manager. But don't ask me to explain what that is."

Caroline shrugged as Bonnie stood, "Okay, so what movie next?"

"Um, The notebook?" Caroline suggested.

Both Elena and Bonnie groaned.

"No way."

"Not again, Care."

"Hey, it's a great movie!" Caroline insisted.

"Not happening," Elena enforced.

"Fine."

Bonnie looked through some other titles, "Titanic?"

"Too depressing," Caroline sighed, "Not a bowl of ice-cream kind of night. We need something that screams tequila!"

Elena shook her head as Bonnie pulled out another, "Grease?"

The other girls looked at each other.

Caroline shrugged, "Works for me."

An hour and half a bottle later, Bonnie, who'd driven, insisted that it was time to head home.

"I still have a class to take, tomorrow," she reminded a slightly buzzed Caroline.

"Fine, but I'm taking the bottle," the blond insisted.

"Ah, ah, no, that's not going in my car!" Bonnie grabbed it from her, tossing it back to Elena.

"Have fun."

Elena smiled, "I'll try. Thanks for tonight."

Bonnie waved, and soon all was quiet.

Elena sank onto the couch, taking a deep breath, feeling the hours of sleep she'd missed, all at once. It was early for bed, barely past seven, but she didn't really care, and the couch was so comfy.

"Did I miss the party?" A voice drifted through, and Elena forced an eye open.

Damon had just walked into the living room.

"Caroline and Bonnie just left," she explained, "Girl time."

Damon smiled, "Look at you going all out there."

She gave a small smirk, "You know me, wild child."

He leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"You look exhausted."

She shrugged, "Probably just the alcohol."

"Want me to carry you to bed?" He offered.

Elena smiled, "As chivalrous as that would be, I think my legs are still working."

He offered her an arm then, helping her to her feet.

"Wouldn't mind turning in early myself," Damon considered, "Though a shower first, sounds amazing."

Elena smiled, "I think that would be perfect."

* * *

Elena wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when the familiar tossing started.

Jolting herself awake, she reached over to rub Damon's arm, hoping it would calm him down. But as usual, he just kept turning.

After a minute of pointless attempts at comfort, she snuggled harder into her pillow, hoping it would eventually pass.

But then the yelling started.

She noticed it was louder than usual, and sat up, using the soft glow of the light from the bathroom to make out her lover's face.

It was twisted in agony, and her heart constricted from the feeling of helplessness.

He didn't need to feel that way, especially after being so good to her.

"Hey," she whispered, "Damon, wake up."

He didn't respond, worrying her, "Come on, Damon, please."

She shook his side, and he bellowed out a torturous cry.

"Damon! Hey, it's okay, you're okay. Damon, open you're eyes!"

And he did. Elena didn't have enough time to focus on any response, as something clicked in Damon's eyes, hardening them, and his head came up fast, colliding with her own.

Pain flooded her senses, but not before she felt herself fall, her back slamming onto the hardwood floor.

"Damon!" She screamed, just as his arm lifted, as if to deliver a blow.

Her voice seemed to shake him.

"Elena?"

"Damon...it's okay, you're okay..."

She felt him freeze all over, "I...I'm-"

"It's okay, Damon, just...let's get back on the bed."

Damon nodded, helping her stand. Then his face went white.

"What? What is it?"

He swallowed, "Elena...you're nose."

Her hand flew up then, and she felt something wet. Looking down at her fingers, she knew what the dark substance was.

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry, Elena."

She hated how his voice sounded, "It's okay, Damon. Really. I'm gonna go clean this up a little bit."

"I'll help," he insisted, and she nodded, walking to the bathroom.

It wasn't really that bad, in the scheme of things. Just a little blood knocked loose from her nose, but Damon looked as though he'd just killed a litter of puppies.

"There," she turned, smiling at him, "All better."

Damon examined her, "Looks better," he corrected.

She rolled her eyes, "Eh, good enough. Come on now, lets go back to bed."

Damon followed easily, but was silent as they laid back down.

Elena sighed, "Stop that. It was an accident."

Damon nodded, "I know."

"I'm alright," she promised, and he sighed.

"Just come here."

She sank into his arms, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Elena.

* * *

The next day, she cursed as she glanced in the mirror.

There was a slight bruise under her eye, probably from Damon's headbutt, and he'd waste no time taking on the guilt.

She applied a little make up on it, and luckily it became hardly noticeable. Sighing, she made her way downstairs, where the smell of breakfast hit her nose.

"Mhhm, bacon?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around Damon, who was looking almost as edible being shirtless in his jeans.

"And pancakes," he noted, motioning to the table.

"Ah, what's the occasion?" Elena asked, making her way to the plate.

"An apology," Damon admitted, "For last night."

Elena sighed, "Damon, I told you, that wasn't your fault."

"I know," he cut her off, "But either way, I'm sorry."

She nodded, "Alright fine, apology accepted. Now, I'll let you finish here, I'm going to go start a movie. Since you're off today, it's marathon time."

Damon smiled, "Sounds good, I'll be there in a moment."

She pecked his lips, and walked out.

Not finding much of anything else interesting, Elena put on Red Dawn.

Moments later, she realized that was a bad idea.

As the first explosion scene blared through the speakers, She heard a loud clang from the kitchen, followed by a juicy curse.

"Damon!" She paused the movie, running to the other room.

The pan of bacon was on the floor, Damon had moved to the sink, holding his hand under the water.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine," he answered coarsely.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Damon didn't answer, which only made her more worried. So instead, she moved to pick up the mess on the floor, then reached for Damon's arm.

"Don't." He sighed.

"Let me see," she insisted.

"I don't need you to baby me," his voice was hard, but Elena was too stubborn to let it bother her.

"Damn it, Damon, I just want to see how bad it is."

He grunted, but handed her his arm anyway.

Close to his wrist, and up his arm a ways, was a clear burn mark from the grease, but it didn't look too bad.

"You'll live," she noted, dropping his arm.

"Yes, I usually do."

She looked at him through her lashes, "It was another flashback, wasn't it?"

Damon turned from her then, picking up the pan to move it to the sink.

And just as she thought he wasn't going to answer, he turned back to her.

"Yeah...it was. But I don't want to talk about it."

She considered him, "It could help."

Damon sighed, "No, Elena, it doesn't. I've already tried. The military put me through months of grief counseling, among other therapeutic treatments. I just can't shake it. Or at least, I can't yet. I was told to give it time, that it would go away."

"And has it?" She challenged, and he sighed, "No...it hasn't."

They were quiet for a moment when Elena finally sighed.

"Just grab your plate...I'll go find another movie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Skips ahead a little, but things are about to get interesting! :)**

**Read and review!**

* * *

A little over a month later, thunder was rumbling in the back ground and the air smelled of the freezing rain that was pouring outside.

Elena was stepping around the house, lighting candles, as the lights had already flickered once, and she didn't really want to be left in the dark.

She placed most of them in the living room, some in the bedroom and the bathroom, even a few in the kitchen. Once the place was decently lit, she pulled out some chili and put it in a pan over the stove, being thankful that it was gas and not electric.

She opened the fridge to pull out an onion when a loud clash shuddered the house, and the lights turned out.

"Damn," she muttered, finishing cutting the onion in the candle light, just as the front door opened. She threw the diced pieces in the pot before going into the living room.

"Hey," she called, seeing Damon taking off his jacket.

He turned, smiling at her, "Hey."

He looked around then, "Planning a romantic evening?"

Elena grinned, "Tone down Casanova, the electric's out."

"Ah," he noted, "Well, that is a hell of a storm picking up."

Elena shot a glance to the window.

"It's getting worse."

Damon shrugged, "Lucky for you, I have a computer and a full battery. We can watch a few movies if you want?"

Elena smiled at him, "Sure, I got a bowl of chili waiting for you."

He leaned down, kissing her.

"Sounds good, but since you've got this place all lit up, we could skip to desert..."

Elena smirked, rolling her eyes, "No, we are going to eat the chili."

He raised a brow, so she added, "And then, desert."

Smiling at that, he brought her lips back to his.

"I'll start the movie."

* * *

Two hours later, the computer's battery was getting low, so Elena shut it, turning around on the couch to face her love.

"So how was work?"

Damon shrugged, "Uninteresting."

Elena considered this, "Is that bad."

He smirked a little, "Honestly, babe, after all the shit that I've seen, a little uninteresting is just fine for me."

"So...am I pressing my luck by asking what it was that was so bad?"

Damon sighed, "It's war, Elena. Understandably, it's gonna be bad."

"I know," she looked down, "But, I mean the other things. Things that you are still dreaming about."

"Elena-"

"I'm not trying to pressure you, I just...I want to be there for you. And knowing what it is that you've gone through...I just want to understand."

Damon was quiet for a moment, then sighed.

"It was hell, Elena...Now, legally, there are things I can't tell you, but it wasn't a picnic."

She laid her head against his shoulder, leaning back against him.

"Most of my first tour went smooth. The training was hard, physically, and getting me to do what I was told, well, they had their hands full with that," he smirked a little.

" I was shipped out after basic, spent some years overseas. Hardest thing to adjust to was shooting people. Knowing that you were taking their lives from them...but after a while, you get use to it. Stops feeling real, I guess."

"You did what you had to," she encouraged.

"Maybe," Damon exhaled, "But after the months started flying by, it got better. I started making friends with some of the guys in my squad. Got real tight with these two guys, Alaric and Will.

Man, the three of us, we took care of each other, you know. They were the ones who helped me keep my head."

Elena smiled, "I'm glad you had them, then."

"Yeah, me too," he kissed her head.

"So what happened next?" Elena asked.

"I came back here for the wedding...Seeing you then, Elena, it was like hitting reality. I'd forgotten, what it was like to be home, with my family. God, you were so beautiful. But I knew then, I'd do whatever it took to do what was best for you. Even if that meant leaving you alone."

"Then you went back? For your second tour?"

She felt him nod.

"Yeah, and that's when things changed. It was harder that time around. Things were more intense. The middle eastern government didn't want anything American on their soil. We were constantly being fired at, having to stay on the move. Got caught up one time. Me and another guy, seperated from the others. We managed two days before...before we were found, but not by our guys. I'll spare you the details, but I ended up with marks and burns, and my partner, he never made it out. They dumped us on the outskirts of a river, thinking we were both dead. Obviously, they were wrong. I managed to find my way back to my squad."

He took a breath, "Then a few months before I went on leave, we were on a night raid. It was suppose to be a simple procedure, but we ended up on a land mine. Then we were ambushed and-" He closed his eyes, swallowing, "Anyway, Will ended up dead."

Elena could hear the thickness in his voice, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Damon shrugged, "It happens. People were dying around us all the time. But it hit me hard. I...I almost got myself killed, trying to drag his body into the rescue chopper. I would have to, but Ric pulled my ass up, forced me in. Of course now, I can see how idiotic I was, but at the time..."

"And as for the dreams," he continued, "it's different things. My first in command was around when they first started. He said I was mentally compromised, sent me through therapy, then gave me a ticket home. The dreams didn't stop with the therapy though, as you well know. I see it all, being attacked, Kol dying, the bombs, the shots going off...it's all so real, when I sleep."

"I wish I could make it go away," Elena blinked, her heart swelling for him.

He smiled a little, "Of course you do. You're the most compassionate person that I know. Besides, being with you...it does help some. They aren't as bad as they use to be."

She turned around, facing him, "Good. So...that's why you panic when I wake you up from a nightmare?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, I guess. They weren't exactly gentle in what they did. Then you wake up, and someone's hovering over you, well, it's react first, think later."

"I understand," Elena promised.

They were quiet for a moment, then Damon's phone rang, "Hold on, babe."

She nodded as he moved to get his phone.

* * *

"Hello?" He answered.

"Damon."

It took him a second, "_Ric_?"

"Yeah, man, how you doing?"

"Better than ever," Damon smiled a bit, walking toward the kitchen, "It's good to hear from you."

"Wish I could say the same," Ric sighed, "Look Damon, has anyone from the Corps gotten ahold of you?"

"Not lately," Damon noted.

"Shit. Well, ah, I'm just gonna be straight man, you remember those two weeks in Iran?"

"Vividly."

"We think Augustine followed us back."

Damon froze, "Why would you think that?"

"He escaped from the Iranian prison three days ago, then we caught him on security footage in an airport, using a different name, to fly to America. We tried to find out where he got off, but the flight had three layovers, all in different states."

"Shit,"Damon muttered, "How bad, Ric?"

"Well, his life was pretty much ruined when our raid exposed him," Ric reasoned, "Now he's on U.S soil? I can only think of one person in the U.S that he has enough motive to break out of jail to come after."

"Fuck, man." Damon paced, "Are we sure that it's him?"

"Damon, I'm in a taxi, on my way to the airport, flying to Virginia. I'm pretty damn sure. We're in this together, buddy. I've got a safe house set up in Richmond. A favor from a friend, you'll be safe there."

Damon shook his head, "I can't just...I can't run, Ric. Not now...there's somebody..." he lowered his voice, looking back at Elena, who was playing on her own phone, "There's somebody in my life now, and she's pretty damn important."

Ric sighed, "I'm sorry man, but you know how this guy works. The less people involved, the better. You have to let her go, at least for now."

"You're out of your mind if you expect me to agree to that," Damon shot.

Ric was silent for a moment, "So...Elena at last?"

Damon would have smirked if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, "I wont go without her."

"So I take that as a yes. Well, it's whatever you want, man. But think about this. Going into hiding? Dragging her with you? If Augustine finds out she's involved...it's a risk, man. I'd at least talk to her first. And make it quick, I'll be there by morning."

Damon sighed, "Okay, well...thanks for the heads up."

"No problem,"Ric answered, "See you soon, buddy."

"Yeah."

* * *

Damon turned to Elena then. Studying her form in the candle light.

God, he loved her. He really did. Which is why he had to keep her safe.

Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness.

His heart broke when she smiled at him.

"Who was that?" she called over.

Damon sighed, moving back into the living room, knowing what he needed to do.

She moved to make room for him, and he sat next to her.

"A friend from work."

Elena considered his tone, "You don't mean a friend from the office, do you?"

He shook his head, dropping his eyes, "Look, Elena...I...shit, I don't know how to say this."

She gave him a questioning look.

Finally meeting her gaze, he exhaled, "I have to go away for a while."

Elena's eyes widened slightly, "What do you mean? They're calling you back?"

Damon huffed, "Not exactly. But the less you know the better...I'm sorry, Elena."

She looked away from him, "How long will you be gone? I mean, is it an overnight kind of thing? A week business trip? A two year tour? Give me some idea of what we're dealing with."

"I don't know, babe. I have no idea...but," he grabbed her hands, "I want you to know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't feel like I had to."

She blinked, "Damon..."

Damon sighed, "I leave in the morning...and I don't expect you to wait on me, Elena...I could be gone a long time."

"In the morning?" she was swallowing back tears now, "Well, what's another couple years? It's not like I haven't watched you leave before," she grabbed his face, "I am not giving up on us."

He let his head fall against hers, "I know. That's why I'm not giving you the choice."

She pulled back quickly, staring at him, "What do you mean?"

Damon swallowed, steeling himself, "The night Will died, he was pulling my ass from the combat zone. He wasn't suppose to be there. It was my fault that he died."

"I'm so sorry," Elena whispered sincerely, "But what does that have to do with-"

"I will not let _you_ be my fault."

She hesitated, "It's something bad, isn't it? You're in danger?"

"Elena I can't-"

"No!" She cut him off, standing, "Damn it, Damon, I know what you're doing. And I at least deserve an explanation."

Damon shook his head, "I can't give you one...I'm so sorry."

Elena blinked, as a tear finally fell, "Don't do this, Damon. Please, don't do this to me."

"I don't want to do this!" He exclaimed, rising to his feet too, "You think I want to leave you? Leave what we have?! I love you, Elena! More than anything. But I have to do what's right by you!"

She grabbed his arms, "And staying with me feels wrong?"

He hung his head, "No...no, Elena I just...I have to do this. You have to let me do this...and I have to let you go."

She shook her head, not ready to give up, "No! After all this time, we are _finally_ together. I am not going to let you walk away from me without a reason. Not this time!"

Damon didn't know what to say to her, so he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry," he whispered, over and over, "I love you. I'm sorry."

* * *

He picked her up then, her legs wrapping around his waist, and took her to the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed, allowing her to pull him down with her.

"So, tomorrow, you'll just be gone?"

He hated the finality in her tone, mixed with the tears, but he knew that a cleaner break was better for her.

"Yes."

"And nothing I say will change that?"

Damon swallowed, "I'm sorry."

"I need more than that...I need you here."

"I know," he sighed, "I love you...I wish I could stay."

Elena closed her eyes, "So do I..."

"Elena-"

"Just kiss me," she told him.

So he leaned down, capturing her lips.

They made love for hours, both wanting the night to last.

* * *

Once they were through, Elena laced her fingers through his.

"I'm so pissed at you."

Damon closed his eyes, "I know."

"Stay...please?"

He kissed her head, "I'm going to miss you."

Elena shook her head, "You wont even consider it? You're time is up, Damon! Why do they need you now?"

"Personal matters," he murmured.

"That's really all you're going to give me?"

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes, "Save it."

He sighed, "Elena, this is our last night together, I don't want to fight."

"Oh, well if it's inconvenient to you, I guess we can-"

"Elena."

"What?! You want me to pretend? To make this good for you? We had the sex, said goodbye, so now it's down to this? Let's not fight on our last night together?" she mocked.

Damon bit his lip, "I'd stay if I could."

"But you can!" she argued back, "You're the only one stopping you! Tell them to go to hell, it's not like you can get in trouble. You're done. You're leave has already started-"

"Stop," He insisted, "Elena, I need you to trust me. Trust that I'd stay with you if I could."

She stared into his eyes, the slim candle light bringing out the blue so strongly, it made her tear up all over again.

"I want to," she whispered.

He tightened his grip around her, "I love you."

"Then stay with me."

Damon just sighed, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"For tonight, baby...I will."

* * *

**See? Interesting! **

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter :)**

**The next morning, when Damon has to leave.**

* * *

One look at Damon the next morning and Elena knew he hadn't slept at all.

She wasn't sure how to feel. She was angry with him, for leaving her when they were finally happy, but she felt guilty.

He had put his life on the line for years, serving, avoiding being home, near her.

But now that they were finally together, he was leaving again. And he wouldn't even tell her why.

She didn't say anything to him as she made breakfast, him coming down from the shower, looking so good that she couldn't even look at him, and they continued to eat in silence. It wasn't until she moved to the sink with the dishes that Damon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"I don't want to talk about it, Damon," she told him.

"I think we need to," He insisted.

"Why?" she asked, "It's not like it's going to make a difference."

"Elena-" he sighed.

A knock on the door interrupted them. She exhaled as Damon froze.

He went to the door as she finished the dishes. He seemed skeptical as he stared out the peek hole, then sighed, a slight smile on his lips.

* * *

Despite her aggravation, Elena was intrigued.

"Tell your state that winter's still a month away," a voice grilled.

"Yeah, sorry man, storm blew in yesterday, must have frozen over night," Damon answered, moving out of the way for the man.

Elena took in the man, who was now greeting Damon like a brother.

"Good to see you," Damon nodded, then turned to Elena, "Hey, babe, this is Alaric Saltzman. Ric, this is her."

The man smiled at her, "Elena. I've heard a lot about you."

She blinked at him, then looked at Damon, "Yeah...I uh, I've heard of you too."

Alaric shook her hand, then turned to Damon, "You ready?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, just one sec.

He turned to Elena then, "Elena-"

"Just go," she cut him off.

"I don't want to go like this," he argued.

"Why not?" she raised a brow, "Nothing I say is gonna change your mind anyway."

The coldness in her voice wasn't missed by their guest.

"You made her sound a little more caring," Ric shot.

Elena glared up at him. Whatever the situation, this man was probably the one who convinced Damon to leave.  
"And he made you sound a little more compassionate," she furrowed her brows, "Guess he lied to us both, but don't pretend like you know a damn thing about me."

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder, but Ric smirked, "Feisty one. No wonder you're so into her."

"Not now, Ric," Damon shot, and Elena rolled her eyes.

"No, Ric, please," she taunted, "Because if he was so into me, he'd consider sticking around!"

"Despite the risk to his own neck?" Alaric asked, "Thought you two were a thing now? Damn Damon, you've got her wishing you into your grave already?"

Elena blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, Ric," Damon groaned.

"You didn't tell her?" Ric seemed incredulous.

Damon turned to him, "You're the one who told me that the less involved, the better."

"Which is true, but I never expected you to listen to me. Besides, I doubt it will hurt to tell her the situation."

"Drop it," Damon snapped.

"What is he talking about? What situation, Damon?" Elena grabbed his arm.

"It's nothing," Damon assured her, but Ric shook his head.

"Damon, we don't have a lot of time, but Elena's all you ever talked about. Don't fuck this up trying to play hero. I'd advise against ruining her life, but don't you think she deserves to know why?"

"Ruining my life? What in the hell is going on? Damon?" Elena stared at him.

Finally, he sighed, "Okay, fine...the short version is that there's a guy we knew back over seas, kinda pissed him off."

"Kind of?" Ric muttered, and Damon shot him a look.

"Anyway, now he's in America, on the down low, with plenty of reason to come after me, and maybe Ric. So we're going away for a while."

"You couldn't just tell me that?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I didn't want to put you in the middle of it. Besides, if I had, I would have ended up begging you to come with me...but you deserved better than a life of hiding...and I just can't bring myself to be selfish with you, Elena," Damon admitted.

She shook her head.

"Damn you," she swallowed, throwing her arms around him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, baby...I just want you safe."

"And I want to stay with you," Elena argued.

Damon let her go, "You can't...at least not right now."

"You can let me come with you," she pleaded.

"No, Elena, I'm sorry. You don't understand how dangerous this guy is."

"But we-"

"No."

Damon let out a breath, before grabbing her face, "I hate having to leave you. I'd give anything to stay...but as bad as I want this, I can't have it."

Elena blinked as she saw the tears in his eyes, and knew he was serious. There was no way he was going to drag her out of her life into his, no matter how much he wanted to. Because it wasn't in her best interest.

She felt the tears slip, and shook her head, "Then tell me how you look at the person you love and let them walk away?"

Damon closed his eyes, pulling her into him so that their bodies were flush against each other, "I'm so sorry, baby...but that's why I needed you to just let go."

"You know I can't, Damon. I love you."

Tears were in his own eyes now, "I love you too...and I always will, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I know it's hard, baby...but, you're gonna have to go on without me."

She stared at him, "This doesn't have to be over, Damon. I'll wait for you. We can-"

"No," Damon hung his head, "You're going to go on with your life, and you're going to be happy, and safe."

"But-"

"Elena, please," Damon begged, "I need you to be okay. I need to know that your going to be okay."

Elena swallowed, and noticed Alaric staring at them, then checking his watch.

Each second she delayed them was putting Damon in more and more danger.

He needed closure.

The tears were unstoppable now, but she knew she had to be fair to him.

"I'm going to miss you."

Damon pulled her in, kissing her hard, "And I'll miss you."

She nodded, "Be safe...I'll be okay."

Damon sighed, "I have to walk out that door, and I don't even want to move from this spot."

"And I don't want you to," she admitted, "But you have to...So go."

Damon nodded, glancing back at Ric.

"She's right man, we need to go."

Damon turned back to her.

She nodded at him and his brows furrowed, "I love you."

"And I love you."

He kissed her, then pulled back and held her gaze.

His stare was heated, then he turned away, grabbed the bag he'd brought downstairs, and walked past Alaric, out the door.

* * *

Alaric watched his friend stalk out of the house, toward the black sedan he'd brought. When he heard a gasp of breath, he turned, and saw Elena breaking into sobs. The sentiment inside him cracked, and he found himself walking over to her.

She started shaking her head, her hand over her mouth, so Ric put his hands on her arms.

"Elena," he got the brunette's attention, "I'm going to protect him...I swear."

She took a breath, then nodded, "I know."

She forced back the tears, "Just...make sure he's okay."

"I owe Damon my life, time and time again, Elena. I'll take care of him."

She looked up through her lashes, "Thank you."

He nodded, knowing that they really needed to leave.

"I'm sorry," he told her before walking out the door.

His chest constricted for his friend. For years, Damon had talked non-stop about the girl, and she was everything he'd described. Kind, beautiful, fiery. Exactly the kind of girl Damon needed. And she loved the guy, Ric would give her that. Which made this whole thing suck all the more.

He reached the car, getting in the driver's seat.

"She okay?" Damon asked, not bothering to turn from the window.

Ric sighed, "She's pretty upset. She loves you, Damon. But, she'll be alright."

Damon nodded, "Then let's go."

Alaric put the car in gear, knowing better than to say anything else.

* * *

**So sad writing this chapter!**

**Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, loved the reviews! Been writing as fast as possible lol, you guys are awesome!**

**Next Chapter :)**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Damon left.

Three long weeks that were so slow, they might of well have been years.

Elena was doing as he'd told her, trying to get on with her life, going to work, spending time with her friends and taking each day at a time.

Apparently Damon had called his family to let them know he was going Awol, because Mary had called her time and time again to check up, and Stefan had even stopped by once to make sure she was okay.

Most of the time she just tried to forget. If she sat around, knowing that Damon was in danger, or possibly even dead, she'd drive herself crazy.

Which is why she'd taken to inviting her friends over a lot more lately.

"I brought the popcorn!" Caroline announced.

Bonnie and Elena turned as she walked in, smiling.

"Bout time!" Bonnie shot.

"Hey!" Caroline defended, "I did have a date tonight, so excuse me for showing up a little late!"

Elena smiled, "Klaus?"

Caroline nodded, "He's so cute, isn't he?"

The other girls rolled their eyes, "That's your London fantasy, Care, not ours."

She smiled, "Well sorry for enjoying myself! It's not like my last boyfriend wasn't a douche who'd rather work out than take me to dinner."

Bonnie smirked, "Well at least your last boyfriend wasn't obsessed with other women."

"Oh, come on, Bon, that guy was a dick," Elena reminded her, "Besides, at least you left him. He didn't just up and leave one morning."

Caroline noted her tone, "I guess it's safe to say we all have boy drama, okay new rule, no boy talk!"

The other two smiled appreciatively, "Okay, fine."

"Good," Caroline pulled up a playlist on her phone, "Because it's time to get this party started!"

* * *

When morning came, Bonnie woke up to see Caroline still asleep.

She went downstairs where Elena was sitting on sofa, a planner in hand.

"Hey, what's up?"

The brunette looked up, "Oh, hey...just checking something. There's a pot of coffee on in the kitchen."

Bonnie thought something seemed off in Elena's tone, but ignored it in hopes of caffeine, "Awesome."

After she made herself a cup, she joined her friend on the couch.

"So whatcha doing?"

Elena swallowed, "Freaking out."

Bonnie's eyebrows narrowed, "Why?"

"Mary called me this morning, wondering if I had anything to tell her."

Bonnie was even more confused now, "Um, okay?"

Elena sighed, "Well, I couldn't think of anything, at all. And when I told her this, she told me she'd wait a few more days, which of course, has me thinking 'what the hell', right."

"Sure."

Elena flipped through the planner again, "But then, I started thinking about what she could mean, and I figured it had to do with Damon, but nothing came up. So I started looking through this, seeing if I'd missed something..."

"Did you?"

Elena glanced at her, "Sort of...I missed my period, Bon. I'm almost two weeks late."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "You don't think..."

"At the masquerade ball, Mary told me it would be a boy. I didn't think anything of it, but you know she's always predicting things scary correctly."

Bonnie swallowed, "Well, we can get a test? To be sure?"

Elena nodded, "Way ahead of you. I just got back from the store a few minutes ago. I'm waiting on the results right now."

"How many minutes are left?" Bonnie asked.

"It was done about five minutes ago."

Bonnie looked at her, "So...what did it say?!"

"I...I don't know. I'm scared to look."

Elena hung her head, "If I am...there's no way it can be Stefan's. And Damon...you can see why being pregnant right now isn't a good thing."

Bonnie sighed, "Elena, look, I know the timing is crappy, but if you're pregnant, that baby is going to be there, whether you look at that test in the next five minutes, or five months. Nothing will change that. And you know we are all here for you."

Elena nodded, "I know...and I've wanted a baby for so long! It's just that...this isn't how I imagined it happening. But you're right...I need to know."

Bonnie nodded, "I'll wait here."

Elena smiled at her a little, standing to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Damon was complaining, again. He knew it was probably annoying his friend, but he couldn't help it.

"Ten, minutes, Ric. That's all I'm asking for!"

Alaric rolled his eyes, "I know, but leaving the safe house kind of defeats the purpose of having it! I get it, okay, Damon. You miss Elena, you want to check on her. But you need to make sure you're safe too. If Augustine spots you, or is somehow tracking you, do you really want to lead him right back to her?"

Damon sighed, "Fine! But we could at least get a hold of a phone. Something's up, Ric. I don't know what, but something isn't right."

"This part of that weird future seeing thing you always did?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I don't know. And I don't see the future!"

"Right," Ric corrected, "You just get feelings, and visions?"

"Dreams. Not visions, and yes I get gut feelings. And right now those feelings are telling me that something is up with Elena. I need to see her Ric!"

"Calm down, Damon. We have to wait this out."

Damon groaned, "For how much longer?"

"I've been talking to some of the officers. They're setting up another safe-house, some place more remote, until they can find Augustine."

"Fuck man," Damon sat down, letting his head drop into her hands, "And it's really not fair that you get to leave and I can't."

Alaric sighed, "Sorry, man, but we both know that Augustine isn't after me."

Damon groaned again.

"Hey, I know it seems bad, but it's gonna be fine, Salvatore."

Damon looked up at his friend, "Not to sound like a dick, man, but you and Isobel split. So no, you don't know how bad this is. How much I need to be with Elena. You don't get it."

Ric measured him, "Which part of that wasn't suppose to sound like a dick?"

Damon smirked a little, "I'm sorry. I'm just going out of my mind here. And it's only been a few weeks. Hell, we aren't animals, so why are we caged up?"

"It's for you own protection, Damon. You know that."

Another sigh, "Well, another week in here, and I'm choosing death."

Ric chuckled, "Just hang in there, buddy."

* * *

"Oh my God!" Caroline screamed, "You're going to have a baby?!"

Elena sighed, "For the third time, Care, yes."

"Oh my God!"

Bonnie put her hand on the blond's shoulder, "Chill, Care."

"Sorry I know, I know...but it's a baby! We can spoil it, and buy stuff for it, and throw parties, and-"

"Caroline!" Both girls warned, laughing.

"Sorry! But you guys could be a little more excited. I mean, you have been wanting this for years!"

Elena sighed, "I know, and I am, Care...but..."

"But...Damon's not here," Caroline finished, and Elena nodded.

"Is there anyway to get in contact with him? Let him know?"

Elena shook her head, "Not that I know of."

Caroline frowned as Bonnie rubbed Elena's shoulder.

"I don't know what to think guys," the brunette continued, "I mean, I miss Damon more than anything. I love him, and I probably always will, but he was right. I can't put my life on hold, waiting every second for him to walk through that door. So I just have to accept what is."

"Which includes?" Caroline probed.

Elena sighed, "Which includes accepting that Damon's life was in danger, indirectly putting me in danger, so he left, to keep the both of us alive. And eventually, I'll be okay with that. At least...I can try to be okay with that."

"And the baby?" Caroline asked.

Elena swallowed, "What _can_ I do, Care? It's gonna be here whether the timing's good or not. I'll make an appointment with a doctor, make sure everything's okay, and that the test was right, and go from there."

"What about Damon?"

"I don't know, Caroline. I can't think about the baby _and_ Damon. Not right now. I finally stopped crying last week, and if I focus on this, on Damon, and us having a baby, and him being in danger, and not being here, and-"

She shook her head, "I can't lose it all over again. Not if I'm going to have a baby. I need to be strong, and focus on that. Then maybe, someday, hopefully soon, Damon will come back, and everything will be okay."

The other two nodded, "At least you still have all of us here," Bonnie smiled.

"And the Salvatore's. You know Mary won't miss the chance to spoil her first grandchild!" Caroline reminded her.

Elena smiled a little, "Thanks. And I'm glad you guys are here."

Caroline nodded, "You know we'd never leave you when you needed us. So, were you planning on using Dr. Fell? I'll call and set up the appointment."

Elena nodded, sighing.

It would be a long few weeks.

* * *

Damon was ready to beat his head into the wall.  
Ric had left, again, to talk to an official about the safe house was apparently a secret, even from him.

In the mean time, he'd tried, and failed, again, to try and not think about Elena, and how much he missed her.

And as it seemed this thing with Augustine wasn't going to be cleared up anytime soon, he should probably just accept that he couldn't be with her. It was over, and there's nothing he could do to change that.

_Accept hunt the bastard down and kill him_, he thought.

Except he couldn't do that. He wasn't _allowed_ to take him out.

He rolled his eyes as the door opened.

Jumping up, he watched as Ric walked through the door, with his former commanding officer.

"General?" He addressed.

The general nodded as they shut the door.

"So, since I've been cut from the loop, someone wanna fill me in on what's going on?"

Ric sighed a little, "Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Figures," Damon remarked, "Shoot."

"The safe house is finished. It's completely discrete, and your ass will be safe. For good," Ric told him.

"But?" Damon pressed.

"Augustine has disappeared, from all of our radars," the general informed him.

"Meaning?"

"That we will be moving you to the new place for an indefinite amount of time."

"I thought that was already the case?" Damon noted.

"Except we are taking you out completely," the general stated, "Erasing all traces of you. Name, security I.D's, driver's licence. It'll be as if you never existed."

"So what happens when we find him? How do I get my life back once this is over?"

The others were silent.

"I take it this is the bad news?" Damon pressed.

Ric sighed, "You aren't going back, Damon. We have no idea where Augustine is, and we know that his problem with you is personal. He's not going to stop, and there's no way for us to track him. He stayed hidden for for over fifteen years in his own country, there's no chance of him showing his face here."

"So what? I'm just suppose to hide for the rest of my life?"

"You'll be safe, Salvatore. And the Corps needs you. You're the only one whose ever escaped the camp that terrorist had in Cairo. You're one of the best in your squad. We need you alive."

Damon shook his head, "Hiding isn't living. If the only way to make this guy come out of the shadows is for me to show my face, then fine, that's what I'll do. So I'm done here...And I'm going home."

He walked around the general, but Alaric moved to grab his arm.

"Let go of me Ric," Damon demanded.

"No, Damon, listen to me-"

"I'm done listening! I'm through being a sitting duck, Ric. It's been a month. I just want to go back to Elena."

"You can't right now! Damon, use your head! If you go back to her, Augustine will follow you there. You're jeopardizing Elena right along with you. Think about why you left in the first place. You want to keep her safe, don't you?"

It was obvious that Damon was conflicted.

"Listen to him Salvatore. Running off now wont help anyone. We've kept tabs on your family and have got some of the town's officers on standby to keep an eye on them. Augustine hasn't made any move against them, so I doubt that's his play. If you go back, especially to your woman, he'll know she's important, and she becomes an easy target."

Damon sighed, then gave a short nod, "Fine, I'll stay clear of Elena and Mystic Falls, but I wont go into hiding. I want on the team. I wanna go after the son of a bitch."

He turned to the general, "I want my life back, and my contract is up, so I'll do this with or without your permission, Sir."

The general nodded, "Alright Salvatore, I can arrange it for you to be in on the hunt for him. We'll dispatch a military personnel to your hometown to keep an eye on things. If Augustine finds out you're actively working with us, we don't want him using any of your family."

Damon nodded, "Thank you, Sir."

The general nodded, turning to the door to make a phone call.

Damon turned back to Alaric.  
"I need you to do something for me."

Ric looked over at him, "What's up?"

Damon put a hand on his shoulder, "I trust you, man. I want you to be the one that goes back to Mystic Falls, protect my family and Elena."

"I'm sticking with you, Damon. We're in this together, remember. I owe you, so I got _your_ back."

Damon shook his head, "No. If you want to pay me back, you do this. I'll be fine, I can look out for myself. But I'll be able to sleep a little better knowing that you're there with them...with her."

Ric sighed, "Okay, okay. I'll make the request. But you better not get your ass killed out there."

"Nah, who'd be around to annoy the hell out of you then?"

Ric smirked, "Yeah, yeah."

Sobering, Damon swallowed, "But seriously man, look out for Elena, for the rest of them. I can't be there, but I need to know someone is."

Ric nodded, "I promise you, no harm will come to her. I'll protect her with my life, brother, as I would you."

Damon exhaled, "Good. And take care of yourself."

Alaric pulled out his phone, "You know, if you're coming out of hiding, you could call her. Before you start being monitored again."

Damon considered it, then shook his head, "I want to. But I can't Ric. I promised myself I'd give her a clean break. I can't call every chance I get and string her along with hopes that may not come true. I'll see this through, then go back to her, and if she'll have me, we'll be together then. I can wait."

"It's your call man."

Damon nodded, "Just make sure I have something to come back to."

Ric extended his hand, "I'll take care of them, you take care of yourself."

They shook hands, a silent understanding settled between them.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Yeah, I know the pregnancy thing is kinda cliche, but there are reasons that come into play later, and I promise it isn't going to be a predictable story :)**

**Love you guys! Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Update :) **

* * *

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. He only had to teach two classes, so it wouldn't interfere with protecting the Salvatores, but still. It was a lame cover story, but he didn't really have a choice.

Because this is where Damon wanted him to be. So this is where he would be.

Fucking debts. Fucking friendship.

He almost smirked at the thought of what Damon would be mouthing if he heard that one.

Not that he'd ever know.

He was ordered not to be in contact with his friend, at any cost. And he was only given one number to use, which was suppose to be able to put him in contact with the general if something went wrong.

He was also ordered to set up another cover story.

Everyone that mattered to Damon had to think that he was gone for good. Just in case Augustine came looking. They couldn't know that Damon was working with the Corps to find him.

Alaric sighed, hating his life.

In the mean time, he was to stay in contact with the local police and grade the papers of his new students, all while sticking uncomfortably close to his best friend's girl.

* * *

"I can try to get them over there, but I have a deadline," Elena sighed.

"I understand dear, and I'm not trying to rush you," Mary insisted, "But the sooner the flyers go out, the better."

Elena switched the phone into her other hand, "Okay, I'll call Caroline, see if she can swing by,if I don't get through with my article in time."

"Alright sweetie, that'll work...So how are things?"

Elena laughed a little, "You ask me that every time we're on the phone now. I'm good. Just like last week, and the week before."

Mary chuckled, "Well I have to be sure. And the doctor gave you a clean bill?"

"Healthy as a horse," Elena promised, "I'm fine, Mary, really, we both are."

"I'm glad. Just keep me updated! And you know that if you need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Yes,ma'am."

There was a knock at the door.

"I got to go, but I'll call Care."

"Alright," Mary agreed, I'll talk to you later, dear."

Elena hung up the phone then moved to the door.

When she opened it, a her eyes widened, "Alaric? What are you doing here?"

* * *

Ric pushed himself inside, passed her, not really caring if it seemed rude.

"We need to talk," he stated, ignoring her question.

"What's going on?" She asked, following him into the den, "Is it Damon? Has something happened?"

He turned then, looking at her.

Once again, he felt a surge of pity for this girl.

"Not exactly," he answered, "I was sent here as a precaution."

"Where's Damon?" She demanded, and Ric internally flinched.

"Yeah...about that," he sighed, "Look, Elena. Damon...he's not coming back."

She gave him a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"He's been reassigned somewhere. All of his identity has been erased. As far as anyone is concerned, Damon Salvatore never existed on this earth."

"What?" Elena blinked, "Why? What about after they catch that guy they're looking for? What then?"

Ric hardened himself, "Elena. It was Damon's choice. He isn't coming back. Augustine isn't a low life criminal that the police can round up. He's a mastermind, Elena. He wont stop, and Damon doesn't want you in danger. Even if they catch him, Damon has no shortage of enemies. I guess you can say he's opened his eyes to the truth. And he'd rather you live your life without him, than die because of him."

He watched as tears filled the brunette's eyes, and guilt ran through him.

But this was his job. And Damon's life could depend on it. If the girl knew that truth, then surely she'd understand.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he offered, knowing that it was a weak excuse.

She shook her head, "Why does this guy want Damon dead?"

"It's a long story," Ric warned.

Elena nodded, "Fine. Then here's a shorter one. How long are you going to be here, and what do I need to do? I mean, is this just procedure, or did they send you back for a reason?"

Ric frowned at her tone. If she was already snippy, then she'd love this.

"I'm here until Augustine is caught. Damon asked me to keep an eye on you and his family. I'll be posing as a school teacher, and I really hope you have an extra bedroom, because Damon wanted me to stick as close to you as possible."

Elena blinked, "You're staying here?"

"I didn't stutter," he shot.

Her eyes rolled accordingly, "The bedroom Damon was staying in is already set. Up the stairs, turn right. It's the first door on the left."

He nodded, but she added, "Is there any way I could get in touch with him?"

Ric shook his head, "Not likely. Besides, Damon wanted a clean break. The less ties he has, the better."

"Well that might be a problem," the girl snapped.

"Look, you don't have to like it honey, but that's the way things work," Ric shot.

"But I need to talk to Damon," she insisted, "And you don't have to be a dick."

"I'm not," Ric insisted, "I'm trying to be upfront. And talking to Damon is out of the question."

"Well can you make it an option."

Alaric groaned, "No, princess, I can't. Now, I know you want a final goodbye and all that, but it's done. Damon could have called you. He chose not to. Deal with it."

When the brunette blinked back tears again, he felt a little bad, but it was true. She'd have to come to terms with it eventually. No matter how much it sucked.

She was silent for a second before swallowing, "Well, let me know if you do hear from him...I thought he might like to know about the baby."

She turned to walk off, but Ric caught her arm, "What baby?"

Elena pulled out of his grip, "Stick around for a few months, and you'll find out."

Shock ran through him, "You're pregnant?"

"Ding ding," she mouthed, "Nice deduction."

She walked away again, and this time, he let her go, throwing a curse under his breath.

* * *

Elena let her head drop into her hands. It had been an hour since Damon's _friend_ had showed up, and he'd been in the room since she'd started back up on her article.

And now that she was done, her mind was free to wander.

To her new housemate.

She groaned. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse.

Not that she wasn't grateful, because with the baby, a little protection couldn't be bad, but she could tell that the guy had no more interest in being here than she did having him.

"Busy?" A voice called, and she whirled around in her chair, almost knocking her laptop to the ground.

"Just finished," she commented.

Alaric wasn't bad looking, she noted, for an older guy, and something in his personality reminded her of Damon, only colder.

"You're work?"

She nodded, "The Mystic Journal. I write the advice column."

There was a slight stiffness in her voice, and Ric didn't miss it.

"You don't like me much," he stated.

Elena sighed, "Well you aren't exactly thrilled around me either," she noted, "But, Damon trusts you, so thank you, for being here."

Alaric sat in the chair next to hers, "You still want to know about Augustine?"

She nodded.

"We never thought we'd actually find him. Heard it was impossible to do so. But the Corps sent our squad over to try. Had to. The guy was a mass murderer. Considered himself a scientist. We'd found labs of his, covered in blood and mangled body parts. Turns out he was hacking people up, seeing how much the human body could handle, at least according to journal of his that we found. The feds had tried for years to find him, with no luck. Then he escaped to Iran, which is where we were sent, after he became a terrorist threat."

"Terrorist?" Elena's eyes widened. Mass murderer? Torture? And terrorist? No wonder Damon didn't want her in the picture. She was glad Ric was giving her the story though. He told it straight where Damon would have sugarcoated it.

"Yeah," Ric continued, "He started making some threats, though technically, he was just using nuclear waste in his experiments and one backfired. However, it was enough to get us involved. Of course, we didn't know exactly how deep the shit we were getting into was, until..."

"Until?" she pressed.

"Until we found him," Ric sighed, "It was a lucky chance, if you can call it that. We were undercover, heard some guy mention his name, and followed him for hours. Eventually lead us right to Augustine. But we weren't counting on being out numbered."

Elena's brow furrowed as Ric continued, "We lost three of our men, shot on sight. Another two got out, but Damon and I, Augustine let live."

Elena wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest, but she had to know, "What did he do?"

"Nothing extreme, considering his usual. Mainly mental shit, messed with our heads. He also injected us with something, trying to make some new sort of power drug, I think, but it never did anything accept make us sick. Then at night, he'd throw us in a cell."

"So what happened? How'd you escape?" She asked.

"Damon being Damon," Alaric smirked, "Augustine would have killed me that day, but Damon kept taunting the guy, mouthing off until he was finally provoked enough to switch us. Then when he opened the cage, Damon tackled him. Not sure how, we hadn't eaten in a week and our strength was practically gone. But they went at it for a minute. Damon managed to get one of my hands freed, before Augustine grabbed him again. Then Damon was on top of the guy, punching the hell out of him. I thought he'd kill him."

"But he didn't," Elena concluded.

"No,' Ric agreed, "He didn't. Turns out the two guys that got away were able to get in touch with our base commander, and sent reinforcements. They arrested Augustine, who was pretty pissed that Damon bloodied his face up, and was threatening him the whole way out."

"We thought it was over," Ric blinked, "That it was a done thing. They sent us to medical, we spent a few days sleeping it off, then went back out. Augustine was American, but the feds agreed to let him rot it out in the Iranian prison. Never thought much about him afterwards.

Then we were sent to Cairo, Egypt. And something happened to Damon there. There were some guys that had been working with Augustine to set up a terrorist group, and I guess they recognized Damon somehow, and he and another guy got separated from us. They wouldn't give me all the details, but I know that the other guy died and Damon barely made it out. Something tells me Augustine found out Damon didn't really die. And now he's escaped the prison and is hiding out in the states."

Elena swallowed and Alaric was impressed, she was handling this well enough.

"So yeah, that's pretty much the story."

She nodded slowly, "Thank you, for telling me."

"Damon wouldn't have wanted me to. But I figured you deserved to know at least that."

Again she nodded, then asked, "So how do we know Augustine wont recognize you if he comes around?"

"I've gone through a hell of a change since then," Ric noted, "Put on some muscle, grew this out," he ran a hand through his hair, "Hell, I barely recognized myself after a while, so I think we're good."

She nodded, "Well that's good, I guess."

Ric sighed, "Look, Elena. I'm an ass, okay. I know that, you know that, it's covered. But I swore to protect you with my life, and I will. If you can't trust me, at least trust that."

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Damon trusts you. That's all I need to know about you. And yeah, you are an ass, but so was Damon. So we can try and be civil. If your gonna be here for a while, possibly a long while, then we might as well behave like adults."

Ric nodded, "So peace offering?"

She smiled a little, and he noticed how much younger it made her look. So innocent and good. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. And now her life was being ran through, just like the rest of theirs. Life really was a bitch.

She offered her hand to him, "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this :)  
I love the relationship between Elena and Alaric, so they will definitely be getting some "screen time". But nothing romantic, I swear! Lol. All Delena.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Update! Trying to get them out quick, but I'm hitting a little writers block here and there.**

**Ideas are always welcome :)**

* * *

**Two years later.**

Come on! You have to show me," Elena insisted.

"No, I really don't," Alaric argued.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "Come on, Ric. I need to know something, at least. What if you're not around and Augustine shows up? I need to be able to defend myself!"

He sighed, "It's been two years, Elena. I really don't think you're in that much danger anymore."

"If I wasn't, you wouldn't be here," she pointed out.

"I'm here as a precaution...besides, it's not really like I have anywhere else to be."

She gave him a sad smile just as a crying noise ascended from upstairs.

"Jeremy's is awake," she stated, "I'll be back, and we aren't done with this yet."

Ric smirked, taking another sip of his coffee, "Of course not."

Elena ignored his sour tone, heading up the stairs.

* * *

Her son was in his baby bed, holding on to the railing, looking at her with a red face. She smiled at him as she came in.

"Good morning baby."

He reached up for her with one hand and she melted, just like every other morning, before scooping him up into her arms.

Things had been hard at first.

When she'd found out that she was pregnant, a part of her was still holding onto a small hope that Damon would walk through the door and make it all okay.

Instead, she'd gotten Alaric.

He wasn't a bad guy, once they'd gotten use to each other, though that had taken some time. But they'd made it work.

Now, looking back, she didn't know how she could have made it without him.

He'd been there for her many times, and supportive through the entire pregnancy.

Hell, he practically was family now.

They had even put the story out around town that he was her boyfriend, so they wouldn't be questioned about him living with her, but they were able to tell the Salvatores and her friends the truth at least.

It was still hard to pretend to like him that way at community events, even if they made it seem legit. Not that he wasn't likable, it's just...

He wasn't Damon.

She swallowed as the familiar sting of pain tightened her chest.

It was impossible to think about Damon without it, though time had eased it a little.

She nolonger cried each night, but still, looking into Damon's eyes, mirrored perfectly on Jeremy's was a hard thing to do.

But in fact, maybe that was nature's balance.

She couldn't have Damon, so she got his carbon copy.

And Jeremy really was, resembling his father from his his toes to the top of his black hair.

She sighed as she changed his diaper and took off his night clothes.

It was hard to believe he was already over a year old, and crawling around, trying to get into everything. Luckily, she had plenty of help.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna drop him off at Mom's, then I'm going to work," Elena informed her house mate as she came downstairs, "Lock the house before you head to the school?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ric agreed, taking Jeremy from her arms so she could prepare the boy's diaper bag.

"And when I get home, we will talk more on this morning's subject."

"I'm not going to train you for combat, Elena. There's really no point, and you'll just hurt yourself."

"That's a lame excuse," she shot, "And yes you will teach me, because you're the only one I know who knows enough about it to be helpful."

"Why do you need to learn so bad?" He pressed, as she took Jermey back from him.

"Because, Ric, you aren't gonna be here forever. And I have Jeremy now, and I'm pretty sure we can assume Damon is out of the picture...I need to be able to protect myself. Protect my son."

Alaric sighed, and Elena knew she'd won.

"Okay fine," he agreed, "But don't get over confident. I'll teach you basics, and we'll see how it goes."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Ric."

"Yep, now get going before your late."

She nodded, before grabbing her purse and Jeremy's bag, "See you later."

Alaric sighed, shaking his head at the woman's back.

* * *

She really was something else.

It had been a long two years since he'd first came to this small town, but it had grown on him. It was nice not having to watch for gunfire at your back every day, and Elena had been great.

He'd freaked when he found out about the pregnancy, and had called the general soon after. But he'd been right, Damon had been unreachable, his whereabouts held in confidencial files. So Ric had swallowed his gut feeling and stuck it out.

Not that his dream was to play daddy to Damon's kid.

In fact, his whole reaction to the situation had surprised even himself.

He and Elena had butted heads a lot at first, when learning how to live with each other, but over the passing months, he'd grown to care for the girl.

He easily found what Damon saw in her. She was sweet, kind, compassionate, selfless. A good soul in a dark world, not to mention beautiful, inside and out.

In the beginning, he'd occasionally catch himself thinking about her at the most random times, especially since they had to act like a couple for the damn cover story. But that was before being flooded with guilt.

She was Damon's girl, whether she thought he was coming back or not, and he owed his friend better than that.

Now, he couldn't bring himself to think of her in any way that resembled romantic.

She was his kid sister, a friend, and he loved her as such.

Just like he loved Jeremy, even though it hurt to look at the kid sometimes, as much as he was beginning to look like his father.

It had been subtle at first. Other than the blue eyes, there was no real distinction. But as Jer got older, his hair grew from a medium brown to the starking black it was now, and his cheeks rounded out until it was almost scary, how much they looked alike.

God, Ric missed his drinking buddy.

He sighed, pouring the rest of his coffee down the sink before getting ready to head up to the school.

* * *

Damon groaned as looked over the outcome of the last perimeter run.

They'd lost the tail they had on Augustine, again. Son of a bitch just didn't stay still.

But they still had trace on one of his men, so maybe they'd luck out soon.

"Salvatore, you coming in?" A voice called from the front of the hotel.

He turned and nodded at the man. Enzio.

He was new to the team, but a good man as far as Damon could tell. He kept Damon from sulking over Elena, and in return, Damon had amused him with stories of his past.

They'd become quick friends, surprisingly, but it was good in a way, that he had someone.

He stood then, walking back to his friend, "What's up?"

Enzio sighed, moving to sit on one of the beds, "You asked me to get any news about your woman, and Mystic Falls."

Damon perked up. It had been months since he'd heard anything on Elena, and the last bit of news had only been that she was alive and still safe.

"You get something?"

Enzio nodded, "I was able to get a civilian's phone, called your parents."

Damon's heart stuttered. He missed his family so much, but the higher ups thought it best if he stayed off of anything that could be traced. Any and all phone's included.

"What did you say? Did you tell them we were still alright?"

Enzio nodded, "I did."

"So..." Damon urged.

"I talked to your father, told him I was a friend of yours. And that you were asking after them."

"What did he say?" Damon pressed.

"That they were all still fine, though he was a little cautious about talking to me."

"And Elena? Did you ask about her?"

Enzio hung his head, "I'm sorry, mate."

"What?" Damon demanded.

"Well, aparently she's...seeing someone."

Damon blinked..."She's..."

He was surprised. But had he not himself told her to move on? Did he have the right to be upset now that she had?

"There's more," Enzio practically whispered.

"More?" Damon asked. What else did he need to know?

"She had a baby with him."

Well if that didn't take the air straight from his lungs...

"A baby? You're sure?"

Enzio nodded, "That's what your father said."

Damon tried to swallow, but his throat was dry.

"Get ahold of the general when you can," Damon instructed, "I want proof. Even if they have to send someone to take pictures."

Enzio nodded, not pressing the subject.

* * *

Elena finally arrived at Mary's to pick up her son.

"He's been asleep for the past hour," the proud grandmother doted.

"Good," Elena smiled, "Maybe that means I'll get some sleep tonight!"

Mary smiled, "You deserve it sweetheart."

"Thanks again for watching him," Elena said, looking at her mother for all intents and purposes.

"Oh, you know I love having him," she smiled at the baby, then grew serious, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, make sure your careful these next few days."

Elena gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

Mary met her gaze, "Someone called this morning, claiming to be a friend of Damon's. Guiseppe answered and talked to them. He thinks it might be someone working for Augustine, and gave them the cover story, but you can never be too sure."

Elena nodded, "Okay, yeah, I'll let Alaric know."

Mary seemed a little more eased.

"What do you think?" Elena asked, trusting the woman's advice.

Mary sighed, "I don't really know Elena. I want everything to be okay, and nothing seems out of place yet, but I have a bad feeling."

"Like an Augustine might come and kill us all, bad feeling?" Elena pressed.

"Not exactly," Mary gave her a small smile, "Not exactly bad...just off. Like something isn't right."

Elena sighed, "Well, I guess if something's gonna happen, we'll know soon."

Mary nodded her agreement, "Well, you should probably get on home, just in case. Love you, dear."

"Love you too," Elena kissed her cheek, before turning out the door.

* * *

**Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Since there were so many, I'm giving a quick update!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Alaric let his hand fall around Elena's waist, as perfected by the many times they'd done this. Just another founder's party, filled with overly excited gossipers and too much chili.

Jeremy rested sleepily against his shoulder as Elena chatted with Caroline and Bonnie.

He was finally able to relax, out in the safety of the public, as he didn't think Augustine would be idiot enough to cause a scene in this crowd.

All week long, he'd had to be on high alert, since Elena came home and told him about Mary's warning. He was tired of the constant looking over his shoulder, checking in with each member of the Salvatore family just to make sure they were still safe.

Because even though he'd yet to spot anything suspicious, he knew things weren't always what they appeared to be. So he chose to enjoy the simple moments, like this.

* * *

Damon was dazed. They were in Washington D.C now, following the lead on Augustine's man, praying it wasn't another dead end. Weeks of straight travel, and he felt it.

They were staying at the house of some elder couple that were apparently friends with one of the Sargents, keeping a low profile, just outside the city.

The older woman was kind to them, cooking them actual meals and making sure they had plenty of blankets at night. It made him ache for his family, for home, and drove his determination to get this Augustine business over with.

His mind drifted, as it usually did at night, to Elena, and the envelope on the nightstand was haunting him. The chief had handed it to him just before they were moved to their current location, but he hadn't been able to open it.

He loved Elena, so much, and she deserved happiness, even if it wasn't with him.

So what was the point, really? Of torturing himself all the more with pictures of her...and him.

Damon clenched his teeth, instinct telling him to hate this guy, but if Elena loved him, and he loved her, then Damon knew it wouldn't be right to judge the guy.

Which is exactly what would happen if he got a glimpse of him.

And Elena with a baby? Did he really want to see that? Seriously, there was only so much pain a man could take, and he knew that the image of her with a child would brand in his mind forever.

God, his mother had been so wrong. For once in his life, she was wrong.

Elena was better off. There was no fairy-tale ending for him.

He sighed, looking over at the envelope again. Deciding that since he was already wallowing in self pity, he might as well drive the nails into the coffin.

The twisting metal at the top of the envelope taunted him as he worked it open.

He sighed again, pulling out the contents.

A note was on front.

_ Got what I could without seeming suspicious._

_ Hope it satisfies._

Damon shuffled it aside, then looked at the photos.

The first one was of Elena and his mother, talking at one of the local founder's events.

They were both smiling, and tears filled his eyes as he gazed down.

Two years. Two fucking years since he'd seen her.

She was stunning, still.

He gazed at it for a moment longer, before moving to the next one.

It was her with Caroline and Bonnie, again, deep in conversation.

He shuffled through the pictures. Most of Elena just talking to people, until his attention was caught about halfway in.

He couldn't believe his eyes at first, and blinked just to make sure he was seeing right.

Elena was focused on Caroline, as the blond was froze in mid-sentence, but next to her, hand around her waist, was Alaric.

Confusion overcame him.

_Ric_...it didn't make sense.

The man had no family interest. He hated small towns and he wouldn't move in on a friend's girl. Especially when he knew said friend was doing everything possible to get back to said girl.

Damon swallowed.

Because if anyone could make a man's weakness come out, it was Elena.

Hell, he'd tried to take her from his own brother.

But it was Alaric!

Even worse, was the bundle laying on against Ric's shoulder. The child was obviously small, though Ric's arm and neck kept Damon from getting a good view of it.

He counted back.

Ric had been with Elena for about two years now? Plenty of time for feelings to grow.

And didn't they just look cozy.

Damon threw the stack of pictures to the ground, as he sat up from the bed.

He'd known something was off. The feeling circling him all the time now, a feeling of betrayal. He'd thought it silly at first, but it had grown stronger, constantly bugging him.

Italian charm or not though, he'd never thought it would be Alaric that turned against him.

Enzio, he needed to find Enzio, so they could go over a game plan.

He was going to catch Augustine, and he was going to make the bastard wish he'd died.

Because, right now, if he focused on his life, he'd lose all reason to go on.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Elena scolded as Jeremy threw his spaghetti 'o's in the floor, again.

She groaned, "Baby, you're suppose to eat the food, not throw it."

Jeremy just smiled at her with his messy face, and all her irritation slipped away.

"Okay, well if your done, it's time for a bath."

She picked him up and stripped his clothes as they walked toward the bathroom.

When Jeremy saw the tub, he started squirming.

"No!" he insisted, one of the words he'd gotten down pat.

Elena sighed, "Yes. We got to get cleaned up."

"Nooo!" Jeremy insisted, but Elena simply shuffled him so she could run the faucet without dropping him.

Once he was in the warm water, all argument stopped, as it usually did.

"See, you like bath-time," Elena told him as he began splashing.

She shook her head, handing him a toy, as she sat on the floor next to him, to make sure he didn't slip as he played.

She used the sink as her back rest, and allowed her mind to drift. Jeremy gurgled off a string of noises she didn't understand, but she smiled anyway.

She imagined another life.

She's washing Jeremy up when Damon comes in, just home from his normal, safe job. He'd lean down, and kiss her as he threw a smirk at their son making a mess of the bathroom floor.

He'd go change, then offer to take care of Jeremy so she could put on some dry clothes and get started on dinner.

She'd happily agree, kissing him before moving downstairs to prepare their food.

They'd sit at the table, Jeremy in his high chair.

She'd feed him as Damon talked about his day.

Once they were done, Damon would help her clear the table, then take Jeremy into the living room for playtime while she loaded the dishes.

Elena sighed then, as her imagination progressed.

Maybe she'd follow them into the living room, and watch was Damon lay out on the floor, amiss all the toys and books, showing Jeremy different ones.

She'd watch them play for a while, knowing that Damon missed spending time with his son.

Then they would take him to bed when he started yawning.

She'd leave Damon to read him a bedtime story while she jumped in the shower.

By the time she'd be done, Jer would be asleep and Damon would be in their bedroom.

She'd walk up to him and wrap her arms around his middle.

He'd smile and remind her how much he loved her.

Then he'd start kissing down her neck, sucking here and there, his hands trailing over her waist.

She could remember the exact feel of his lips, so hard against her own.

He'd press them all over her body as he pulled the towel from it.

She'd strip him of his clothes as he pulled her to he bed, his blue eyes blazing with lust.

"Elena?"

She jumped at the sound so hard that Jeremy looked over at the movement.

She took a breath.

"Yeah!" she called, "Up here!"

A few seconds later Ric was in the door way.

"Oh, hey. I was gonna run to the store. Did we need anything?"

She blinked at him, trying to ignore the affects of her fantasy so quickly ripped away.

"Um...I don't think we do...maybe some more milk. Jer goes through it pretty fast."

Ric nodded, "Alright...are you okay?"

Elena sighed, "Not really."

Ric paused, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him, "The same thing that's always wrong."

Alaric moved closer to her, sitting on top of the toilet lid, "You miss Damon."

She nodded, "I know it's crazy. And I know that it's pointless, but I can't help it."

"I know," Ric assured her, "I miss him too."

She sighed, "It's just not right. I mean, he doesn't even get to be a part of his son's life...I've tried so hard not to let it bother me...to let him go...but I just..."

"Can't?" Ric offered.

She swallowed, "How can I Ric? How can I, when every time I look into Jeremy's eyes, I see him?"

Ric squeezed her arm, "I'm sorry, Elena."

She shook her head, "I know, but, I'm just gonna have to get over it."

She offered him a forced smile, "I'm just having a moment. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm strong," she gave a small laugh, "It just gets to me some times."

Ric sighed, "Okay, well, hang in there. I'll be back soon."

She turned back to Jeremy as he walked off, thinking of how unfair it was that he'd never know his father.

* * *

Alaric was just leaving the grocery store when his phone rang.

The number wasn't familiar.

"Hello?"

"Saltzman?"

He relaxed, "General, sir. It's good to hear from you."

"It's been a while," the general admitted, "Have there been any problems?"

Alaric considered this, "We had a suspicious call a few days back, but other than that it's been smooth."

The general sighed, "Well I don't know if that's good or bad news."

"What do you mean?" Ric asked.

"Salvatore's been changing plans around. He's leading some sort of combat initiative, and got hands on a man directly tied to Augustine."

Ric grew confused, "Isn't that a good thing? Part of the plan? Catch Augustine."

The general huffed, "That is the goal, but he's being reckless."

"It's Damon," Alaric reminded him, "He's always done whatever he-"

"Something's got him riled," the general cut him off, "He and the men took a captor for interrogation without permission, and are jumping threw loopholes in the judicial system to avoid being arrested. Now are you sure nothing is going on there?"

"I'm sure," Alaric promised, "It's been quiet."

"Damn. Then I'm going to have to find out what else has him going, because he's getting careless."

Ric sighed, "Good luck sir. Oh," he remembered, "Did the men I called ever get a hold of you or Damon?"

"Concerning what?" the general pressed.

"Uh...Elena. She was pregnant. Had the kid last year, and Damon...well, he didn't know. I talked to some people, said they'd get the information to him when the could."

"Shit," the general groaned, "This is the first I'm hearing of it. But I'll be sure to let him know."

Ric smiled a little, "Thank you sir."

They ended the call, and he was able to go home feeling a little better.

At least Damon would know that he still had something to come home to.

* * *

Elena thrashed on her bed. It had been hours since she'd laid down, and she still couldn't find sleep. Tossing and turning wasn't helping, but there was nothing she could do.

The images in her head had taunted her for the rest of the evening.

First the sweet ones, of Damon being a part of their lives, playing with Jeremy, having dinners.

But then the other torture started.

Damon's eyes focused on her, his lips hot on her skin, deep inside her body as her nails drew blood from his back.

She turned again, groaning, then rolled to lay flat on her back.

She missed Damon, and she missed sex, and the two thrown together was bad enough to cause an almost physical pain.

But she'd accepted that her sex life was practically over.

Part of her brain wouldn't let her let go of Damon, and no other man would be able to take her heart while it still belonged to him.

So she let her hand slip down, under her panties, pretending it was him.

She'd gotten pretty good at self pleasuring, and it wasn't long before her orgasm built.

She thought of the times she'd been with Damon.

When he'd taken her against the shower wall, in the bathroom at one founder's meeting, and even in the backseat of his car.

His hands had been firm, and skilled in their acts, his lips drawing moans from her own.

God, those lips.

And his eyes, that looked straight into her soul.

His sexy smirk.

His teased sex hair.

Lean muscles

Hard abs

Eyes, hair, lips, smirk.

_Damon_.

Her eyes shut as she came, clenching around her fingers. She stroked until it was too sensitive to continue, and let her body relax onto the bed.

Yes, she felt better. So much better.

And she began to cry.

Because it would never be enough.

* * *

It was dark outside, but the small room was lit by a set of candles.

A man had just finished his phone call when a knock sounded at the door.

He rushed their quickly, checking to make sure it was who he'd expected.

He opened the door.

"Get in," he demanded, "Quick!"

His visitor did so, and he shut the door behind him, then turned.

"Did you bring it."

The visitor sighed, "Yes...I did."

"Good," the man purred, "It better be everything that I asked for."

His guest shuttered, "It is. Now please, promise that you'll leave my family alone."

"I'll check the information first," the man declared.

His visitor reached into his coat, handing him an envelop.

"That's all the information," he promised, "Salvatore's home address, numbers, everything I could find."

"And that girl?" The man pressed.

"Out of the picture," the visitor insisted, "She's seeing someone else. Had a kid with him and everything."

The man nodded, and his guest fidgeted, "So are we done? You'll leave my family alone?"

When the man ignored him, the visitor grew anxious, "Augustine, you promised. I get you Salvatore's information, you don't hurt my family."

Augustine picked up his phone again, "Yes, I did."

He dialed a number, "Wes? Yes, it's taken care of. Let the girl go, and tell Aaron to back off the parents. We're done with them."

The visitor sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Augustine ended the call, looking through the envelope, "No, Enzio, Thank you."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Was anyone surprised by the reveal?**

**Damon sensed someone was going to betray him...but he doesn't know it wasn't Alaric!**

**What will happen?**

**Ideas are always welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update! Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas! :)**

* * *

Damon glared at the man across from him.

He had something on Augustine, but he wasn't giving it up.

"I'm getting tired of your games," he spit, "Tell me what you know about Augustine, and you're a free man."

The guy stared up at him, "Be serious, if I talk, you really think he'd let me live?"

"Fuck!" Damon jumped from his seat, stepping toward him, "You talk or I'll kill you myself!"

The door to the interrogation room opened.

"Salvatore, out here!"

Damon glanced back at the man that had opened the door.

The chief officer of the unit the were borrowing.

"I'm not done yet."

"Now," the man demanded, and Damon cursed.

"Fine."

"What the hell was that?" The man insisted.

"Nothing," Damon huffed.

"Okay, well I think we are going to let one of your other guys question him."

Damon didn't even bother to argue, and just shook his head.

* * *

A few seconds later, Enzio walked into the office.

"Bout time!" Damon called over, "Where've you been?"

"We need to talk."

Damon blinked, "Uh...okay."

Enzio motioned him to an empty room.

What's going on?" Damon asked as Enzio shut the door.

"Uh...well, I need you to not kill me."

Damon's brows furrowed, "And why would I do that?"

Enzio hung his head, "I've...I've been lying to you."

Damon stared at him.

"I, uh...I've been talking...to Augustine."

"What?" Damon straightened, "Where? Do you have a lead?"

Enzio shook his head, "No, mate, not like that...I-shit."

Damon blinked as he realized what was happening, "You're working with him."

Enzio nodded, "But only because he threatened my family, Damon, I swear, I never wanted it to come to this, but he had my wife...I couldn't just-"

"What did he want?" Damon asked, cutting him off.

"Information on you."

"You sold me out?" Damon accused.

Enzio had the grace to look guilty, "I'm sorry, Damon. I am. But I had to save my family! I knew that you had your friend keeping an eye on yours, so I'd hoped that I could help mine without really hurting yours."

Damon wanted to be angry, but he couldn't.

Enzio was just looking after his own.

"Okay fine. I'll get one of the cops out there to protect your family, if you help me."

Enzio nodded, "I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want to help."

Damon looked him over, "Yeah, good point. Why'd you spill your guilty little guts?"

"Well, you are my friend. Plus, I saw the pictures on the floor," Enzio admitted, "I saw Elena and your baby. I couldn't stand knowing that I'd put an innocent child in potential danger."

Damon shook his head, "Yeah, well, too bad you got it wrong. Seems I have no shortage of backstabbing friends. Elena's hooked up with the guy I sent to protect her, and that's their kid. Remember?"

Enzio reached into his pocket, "Yeah, I thought so too. That's what your dad said, and lucky for you, that's the message I relayed to Augustine."

"How is that lucky for me?"

"This is how," he pulled out a crumpled picture, handing it to Damon.

It was obviously from the stack in the envelope that he'd thrown aside in his bedroom.

"What's this?" Damon asked, straightening it some more.

"Your son...could you really not see the resemblance?"

Damon blinked as he stared at the picture.

It must have been the same baby Ric had been holding before, only now he was Elena's arms, as Mary leaned over him, smiling.

Damon's eyes stung as he had the urge to cry.

The baby's hair was ink black and his eyes were a familiar shade of blue.

He also noticed that the baby was a little older than he'd originally assumed.

At least over a year.

Minus nine months...putting them squarely in the present time.

_His son_.

His knees almost gave out.

"God, Elena..."

Enzio swallowed, "I'm so sorry, Damon...if I'd known..."

"You would have saved your family," Damon finished.

"I'm here now. I told you the truth," Enzio compromised.

Damon sighed, "You did. And I understand, okay. I'd do anything for my family too, but you've also just put them in danger."

"Well, my wife called me this morning. Augustine's man let her go. So lets go get the bastard."

Damon nodded, "We will...but, if you do anything I don't like, I'll turn you over, or just kill you myself."

Enzio nodded, "Alright...So what do you want to do?"

Damon swept a hand over his face, "You know where Augustine is?"

Enzio shook his head, "I know where he was...but I know a guy that can put me in touch with him...I can set up the cover that I got more intel for Augustine...have him arrange a meeting?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead and do that. I'll try and get in touch with the general."

Enzio agreed, and they walked out of the room.

* * *

"Captain," Damon called over to the chief police, "I need a disposable, prepaid phone."

"You're squad leader said that you weren't to use phones, even if they weren't satellite."

Damon rolled his eyes, "I need to make a call. Now, get me the phone...please."

The man grumbled, but called in the order.

"One of my guys will have one here in a few minutes."

Damon nodded, "Thank you."

When the phone finally arrived and was activated, Damon called his head of command and got in touch with the general.

"Sir," Damon started.

"Salvatore? What the hell are you doing? You can't be-"

"I know," Damon insisted, "I wont be on the line long, and the phone's prepaid."

The General sighed, "Alright, what is it?"

"I'm going after Augustine," Damon told him, "I got lead on a man who can set up a meeting with him. He's looking for info on me, so Enzio is gonna pose as a deliverer and we'll ambush him."

There was silence for a second, "Alright. But you make sure your team is prepared the best you can. No surprises."

Damon smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

"Salvatore, wait."

"Yeah?" Damon paused.

The general exhaled, "I, uh...I got in touch with Saltzman. And he told me that Elena had gotten pregnant before this all went down. She had a baby, son...he thought you should know, and I agree."

Damon felt the smile tug at his lips, "Yeah, I know, General. I was getting impatient and had someone get me picture updates of her."

"I'm not going to chide you for that...but be careful Damon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Elena sighed as she sat on the floor with her son, leaning her back against the couch.

Ric was still at the school house, and she'd just picked up Jeremy from Mary's.

Now he was banging two of his toy trucks together, stringing nonsense words out.

She smiled at him, kissing his head, just as the phone rang.

She reached over to grab it from it's place on the couch, and crossed her legs as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Elena?"

The phone almost fell from her hands.

"Damon?!"

She heard the smile in his voice, "Yeah, it's me baby."

"Oh my God, Damon! What are you- I mean, how-"

"Elena, listen," He interrupted, "I don't have a lot of time. I'm on a prepaid phone and it's only got a few minutes left. Not to mention I'm sort of going against the Command's orders, but I had to talk to you."

"I just can't believe it's you," she felt her eyes tear up, "I didn't know if you were dead or missing, or-"

"I know, baby," Damon sighed, "But I'm fine. I'm gonna end this, and I'm gonna come home to you...to our son."

She gasped, "You know?"

He smiled, "The general filled me in, and I had a guy take photos of you...I had to see you."

She took a breath, "I want to see you, too. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, kitten," Damon promised, "And I love you...more than you know."

She sobbed, "I love you, too."

"So...," Damon started, "I'm guessing the whole thing about you and Alaric dating was a lie too?"

She laughed a little, "Oh, baby. That's just the cover story...he's been an amazing help. You were right to send him."

Damon smiled, "I'm glad that he was there for you...and the baby."

She breathed, "Me too..."

Just then, Jeremy gurgled again, demanding attention.

"Is that him?" Damon asked, sounding dazed.

"Yeah, it is. We're in the living room playing."

"What's his name?"

Elena brushed back her son's dark hair, "Jeremy."

Damon smiled again, "It's perfect, baby."

"So is he," she noted.

Damon laughed a little. God how she'd missed the sound.

"Well, hopefully I'll be there soon, to see for myself."

Her brows furrowed, "But...Ric said that you weren't coming back."

Damon swallowed, "Yeah, I had to be the story that everyone knew...just in case Augustine came looking."

Elena almost laughed in relief, "So you aren't gone forever?"

"No, baby...Just until this is over. I promise."

The tears were rolling now.

"Shit," Damon muttered, "Look, Elena, I have to go, but...I love you, okay. No matter what. You have to know that. And I'm coming home to you, and Jeremy, as soon as I can."

"I know. And I love you, too, Damon. Be safe."

She heard him exhale before the line disconnected.

* * *

Damon closed his eyes.

He'd heard his son, clear as day. A beautiful sound.

And Elena. Her sweet melodic voice.

She still loved him.

He would finish this, and he would go home.

He crushed the phone.

* * *

Elena couldn't stop her smile, and pulled her son to her.

"You get to meet your daddy, Jer."

He made some noise that she just took as excitement.

She couldn't believe it. She'd actually got to talk to Damon.

He was alive and he was coming back to her.

The tears hadn't yet stop, but she didn't care.

Damon was coming home.

She looked down and noticed that Jeremy was yawning. She walked them both up to her bedroom, thinking she could use a nap too. Or at least lay down so her mind could process the happy change her life would take soon.

"Nap time, baby," she laid down, holding her to him.

Her mind spun as his eyes closed, drifting off to sleep.

Thoughts of Damon and the now possible future filled her brain.

She smiled again, just as a knock sounded at the door.

Praying it wouldn't wake up Jeremy, she hurried downstairs to answer it.

* * *

The man grinned as the door pulled open.

The woman was young, and very beautiful.

"Can I help you?"

He nodded, "Ah, yes, Are you Elena Gilbert?"

She nodded, "I am."

"Good. There was a call about a faulty sewage pipe? I was suppose to check it out."

She seemed confused, "Oh...I guess my...boyfriend called it in. I wasn't aware there was a problem."

"Well, if you don't mind," he motioned, "I could check it out?"

She smiled, "No, that's fine. Come in."

Easy, he thought.

Way to easy.

She turned her back to him.

"The bathroom's just up here," she called, and he made his move.

So quickly that she couldn't react, he pulled her back, his arm looping around her neck as the other pinned her arms to her sides.

"The hell?!" She spat as he brought her down.

"No hard feelings," the man sighed, "But Augustine needs you and the baby."

She tried fighting him, but it was no use. He was stronger.

"My baby isn't here!" She lied, trying to stall, "He's with the baby sitter!"

"We'll see," he promised, knocking her out.

A few minutes later, he was out in the van, the girl effectively tied up and still out cold.

He dialed a number.

"Is it done?"

The man exhaled, "Partially. I got the girl, but she said the baby was at the sitter's, and the nursery was empty...so."

There sighed, "Alright. Find out who the sitter is. If you can't within the next hour, just bring the girl back to here."

The man nodded, 'Whatever you want, Augustine."

* * *

**Dun Dun! Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year! Anybody do anything fun?**

**Here's the next chapter :) Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Salvatore!" The captain rushed over with a phone, offering it to him.

Damon was a little confused. He wasn't suppose to be on the phone and he'd already pushed his luck for the day.

"What is it?"

"You want to take it."

Damon put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Damon! He have a situation," Alaric's voice radiated quickly.

"Ric? Hey, man, uh, what do you mean?"

He heard a quick shuffle on the other end.

"It's Augustine, Damon. I think he has Elena."

Damon faltered, "What in the hell are you talking about?! I just talked to her an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, man, really. I got home about twenty minutes ago. She wasn't there, but there was sign of a struggle. Jeremy was on the bed, crying. I don't know how they didn't find him too, but he's safe, now. No word on Elena. We got an entire squad on the case though, I swear, we're doing everything th-"

"I'm coming home. Fuck this waiting. If Augustine found Elena, he's just trying to get to me. Which means she's alive. She's leverage. I'm not gonna hide out anymore!"

"I know," Ric acknowledged, "I already talked to the general. Told him you'd say that. You're transportation's ready, and you'll take the first flight in. I'll text you the details."

"Thanks, man," Damon closed the phone, shoving it in his pocket.

He signaled Enzio.

The guy rushed over, "What's up?"

"Augustine has Elena. If you're really on my side, I need you to hold base here. We have to figure out where he's keeping her. I'm going back to Virginia."

Enzio nodded, paling a little, "I'm sorry, Damon."

"I know," Damon sighed, "But we can only move on."

"I'll hold the tent. You go home."

Damon nodded, "Thanks. I'm taking a cruiser to the airport. Have someone pick it up."

Enzio agreed, and Damon was out the door.

* * *

Elena awoke groggily, barely aware that she was moving at first.

When her consciousness fully recovered, she realized she was in a van, her hands tied.

She blinked a few times, getting a hold of herself, and her situation.

Okay, don't panic.

She was in a van, assumingly kidnapped by a man working for Augustine.

Her eyes lifted to the driver.  
He seemed average looking. facing the front, unsuspecting, talking on the phone.

She realized that was the noise that had roused her.

She tried to remain quiet as she looked around.

There was nothing to use as a weapon, but there was also no other body, meaning that the bastard didn't find her baby. And Ric would come home soon, to find Jeremy.

That relaxed her some.

"No, nowhere. I checked. Yeah, he was. Okay, yes. I'm on my way now."

The man was finishing his conversation, so Elena hurried to try and untie the knot at her wrist with her teeth. It stuck at first, not giving, but after a few tugs it started loosening.

She thanked the heavens when it unraveled enough for her to pull her hands free

Then, she tried to recall what little Alaric had had the chance to teach her.

If the man was bigger than her, surprise was her best option. And she had to stop the vehicle before they got to Augustine.

Damn it, she wasn't going to let Jeremy lose his mother.

She was so sick of living in fear.

She drew on the anger for strength, just like Alaric had told her to, and used it to put her thoughts into action.

She grabbed the rope that had tied her hand and leaped forward.

The driver never saw her coming, and his shock allowed her a second to slip the rope around his neck. His head came back against the neck-rest and she pulled with all her might as he thrashed around. The van swerved, and she heard cars honking. Then the collision, with a horrid screech of metal.

She was thrown back on the impact, and the van lurched, before tipping over.

A scream escaped her lips when her body fell, twisting hard.

Then it was over, and everything was still.

* * *

She didn't move as the silence overcame her. Just focused on breathing.

When the noise finally started, it was people surrounding the vehicle, and sirens piercing through.

She became aware of a voice, asking her if she could move.

She looked over, and a man in uniform was at the back of the van, having pried the doors open.

She blinked, then looked back toward the front.

The driver's body was folded over on itself in an unnatural position.

She swallowed back bile, then turned toward the policeman.

"I..I think I'm okay...is he dead?"

"Ma'am, can you move? Crawl toward me."

She nodded, doing as he said.

A slight pain shot up her leg, but she ignored it, pushing forward.

The officer helped her climb out, and when she stood the pain was worse, but not bad enough to have been broken.

"My foot hurts, maybe my leg, the left one. I can't put too much pressure on it."

The man nodded, "We have an ambulance on the way."

"Is the man dead?" She repeated.

The officer glanced her over, "Maybe you should sit down."

"Is he dead?!" She repeated, louder.  
The officer sighed, "Yes, I believe so. He's not moving, and his spine is...well, we wont know until the medics arrive, but he's not breathing. I'm sorry."

Elena swallowed. Her kidnapper was dead. She'd done it! She was safe...but he was dead. She'd killed someone. The bile was in her throat again.

"Oh, God."

Her knee went weak, but the officer held her up, as she was already using him for support.

"Here, sit down," he instructed, "I need to go get a statement from the other car. Take a minute, and I'll come get yours. Just stay here."

She nodded and he added, "Is there anyone I can have my partner call?"

She gave him Ric's number, still dazed.

* * *

Damon let out a breath when the taxi finally pulled up to Elena's house. There were police cars, and his parents vehicle, Elena's car, and one that must have been Ric's.

He rushed over, a group of people in the yard.

"Damon!" His mother's voice cut through the air.

"Mom!?" She appeared around some officers, running to him.

He pulled her into his arms, "Thank god you're safe, at least."

She smiled, cupping his cheek, "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

Damon nodded, "We'll find her mom."

"I know," Mary smiled at him, "I know you will. But be careful, please. I can't lose you, not for good."

He kissed her forehead as his father walked over, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Son."

They hugged too, walking to the police.

"What do we have?" Damon asked.

They began to explain the lead when his attention was grabbed.

"Salvatore!"

Alaric was walking down the stairs, from the house, a squirming blanket in his arms.

Damon blinked, moving passed the men, toward his friend.

"Damon, listen, I just got a call-," Ric was saying the second they were within touching distance, but Damon wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the baby. His son.

Alaric noticed this, and gave a small nod, "Here."

He offered the baby up, to which Damon slowly took, laying him in the crook of his arm.

He looked down at his son, and had to blink a few times.

God, this was his baby. His and Elena's.

Jeremy's cheeks were pink, his blue eyes wide and red, as though he'd been crying. Still, he was perfection in a blanket. So much better than a picture.

Damon hit his knees, holding the baby to his chest.

Oh God.

"Damon," Ric kneeled next to him, "I just got a call. Elena was found."

Damon blinked, his eyes shooting up, "What?!"

"They found her. She ran the guy's car off the road."

"Shit! Is she okay?"

Ric nodded, "She's shaken up, and she has a sprang ankle, but she's fine. There's a dispatcher bringing her home. They're on their way."

"Thank god!" Damon sighed, closing his eyes. Elena was safe. She was on her way. And he was holding his son."

The tears fought to be shed, but he forced them back, knowing that he couldn't be relieved yet.

The danger was still real. Very real. And they had to catch Augustine. But first, he'd take a single damn earned day off to be with his family.

"Thank you," he breathed to Alaric, and his friend smiled, understanding the fullness of his gratitude.

"We're even now, Salvatore."

Damon smirked, "Yeah, yeah."

Alaric noticed a cop waving him over, "Okay, well I'm gonna check up the lead, head out to the accident scene and see if there's anything else I can scrape up. See you in a few man."

Damon nodded, Alaric helping pull him to his feet.

* * *

Elena wiped her eyes again. She pushed the guilt back. She did what she had to. The man was a monster, and she shouldn't feel bad that he had died. It was his own damn fault and it served him right. But still, her stomach swirled.

The medic had said she was just in shock, that it would wear off when she got her barrings, but she wasn't sure. However, she had other things to focus on, and that seemed to help.

The man had called Ric. Told him the scenario, and she'd gotten to speak to him.

Jeremy was safe, and Damon would be on his way soon.

She had to find some happiness in that.

The car pulled up to her house.

She took a breath and stepped out, seeing more police cars, some pulling out.

Alaric was coming toward her, "Hey, Elena, you okay?"

She relaxed, seeing him, "Yeah, I'm good."

He pulled her into a hug, "They wrapped up my leg, but it's already hurting less. I guess I just landed wrong."

He nodded, "I'm glad your okay."

She shivered a little, "The guy's dead, Ric. I didn't mean to kill him, but I had to stop him from taking me to Augustine."

Ric held her a little tighter, "I know. It's okay, Elena. You did good. And you're safe now."

She nodded, "I know, and I did what I had to. But I didn't want him to die..."

"Of course not," Ric agreed, "But stuff happens. All that matters is that you're okay."

"Because of you," she smiled, "I remembered what you told me. About staying calm and drawing from my anger. I was able to catch him off guard."

Ric grinned a little, "And to think I almost didn't teach you."

She sighed, still thinking.

"It's okay, Elena." Ric assured her.

"Does this feeling go away?"

Ric shrugged, "Eventually it fades, but don't worry about that. All you need to focus on is you and your family. Which is inside, waiting for you."

He winked and she smiled, "Thanks Ric."

He nodded, kissing her head before making his way to the car.

She waved him off before walking up to the house, "Giuseppe?"

Her father in law was on the porch, talking to an officer.

"Oh, Elena, thank god!"

He pulled her into a hug, "Mary's inside with Jeremy and Damon."

Elena paused, "Damon's here?!"

Giuseppe nodded, "Yeah, got here about twenty min-"

But she was already heading to the door.

"Damon?!"

She ran through the living room, and kitchen.

"Damon?!"

"Elena?"

The voice called from the stairs.

She hurried over to them.

"Up here!" Mary's voice yelled.

She walked up just in time to see Damon stepping out of Jeremy's room.

"Elena," he breathed, grinning, and her breath hitched.

Then she was running to him.

The smile covered his face when their bodies collided, her jumping into his arms, immediately connecting their lips. He kissed her back, hard.

"God, baby," he huffed, his lips trailing all over her face.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, "I love you."

His smile answered her, "I love you too, so much."

He put her down then, staring all over.

"For a moment there...I thought I'd lost you," his brows furrowed as he cupped her face.

She held his hand to her tightly, taking in the fact that he was really there.

"For a moment there, you almost did."

He leaned his head down to her, "Elena. I've missed you. God, I've missed you."

She pulled him to her again.

"I missed you too. More than you know."

He placed a hard kiss on her forehead, then pulled her against his body.

She relaxed into his frame, smiling against his chest.

This felt right.

She stepped back after a few seconds though, "Is Jeremy okay?"

Damon's eyes lit up, "He's fine, baby. Mom has him in the nursery. You were so brave, Elena."

She blinked, "I was so scared. But I knew I had to do something."

Damon nodded, "Come on, come see our son. That'll help."

She smiled in agreement.

* * *

Mary greeted them when they walked through the door, wrapping her arms around Elena.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

Elena smiled at her, "Me too."

Damon noticed her eyes searching, so he moved to pick up Jeremy from the crib.

His son reacted instantly at the sight of her, obviously wanting his mother.

Elena's whole body lightened, "Oh, baby..."

She took him from Damon and held him to her chest, "You're okay, baby. I promise, you're okay."

She chanted this a few times as Jeremy snuggled into her neck.

It was obvious that they were both relaxing.

Damon felt another wave of relief.

Mary nodded to him, "I'm gonna go check on your father, and call Stefan and the others with an update. Enjoy this."

Damon smiled at her, "Thanks Mom."

She nodded, then slipped out the door.

Damon turned back to his family.

He didn't want to think about the future or Augustine.

He had everything he wanted right here. That's all that mattered in the moment.

* * *

Augustine was pissed.

There was no other term, and Wes was very well aware of it.

"I'm sorry. I really thought Aaron would be able to handle it."

His boss waved him off, taking a deep breath.

"It's fine. And he's dead now, so there's no loose end. Besides...the day wasn't a total waste."

Wes smirked, "I told you I could get him."

Augustine shot him a look, "Not as good as having Salvatore's bitch and baby, but he'll do."

He shot another glance at their prisoner, now passed out and strapped down to the table.

He grinned.

"Alaric Saltzman. Your friend wont be here to save you this time."

* * *

**Bowwow! Okay, you guys hate me for these cliff hangers, I know! But I'm already half through the next chapter, and will be posting it as soon as it's perfect :)**

**Love the reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Update! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Damon noticed Elena was favoring one leg as she bounced Jeremy to sleep. It was wrapped in a white gauze, and he remembered that she'd hurt her ankle.

"Here," he grabbed her attention, "Let me take him. You should get off that leg."

She hesitated, then nodded, "Okay."

She passed Jeremy over, and Damon smiled down at him.

In his sleepy state, the baby didn't really care who was holding him.

He even smiled a little, and Damon's heart was melting.

Elena sighed after a few minutes, from her spot in the rocking chair, and he looked over at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah...I just never thought I'd get to see this."

She motioned to him and Jeremy.

Damon smiled, "I never even imagined...I mean, I've thought of kids...but this..."

He was at lost for words. There were no words for this.

"I know exactly what you mean," Elena smiled.

Damon kissed his son's head, then laid him down in the crib.

He wiggled at first, but soon settled and dozed off again.

Damon smiled, then turned to Elena.

"Come on, kitten, he'll be fine."

She nodded, as Damon helped her up.

"How does a bath sound?" He purred, and she nodded.

"I could definitely go for one of those."

* * *

He walked them down the hall, to what was once their bedroom and the connecting bathroom.

Damon let her sit on the edge of the tub as he ran the water, throwing in some bubble bath.

Once it was filled he glanced at her, "Should I turn around?"

She smirked at him, "Nothing you haven't seen before."

He smiled a little, but then she blushed, "Well...having Jeremy did change some things."

Damon raised a brow, and she sighed, removing her shirt.

He saw what she meant then.

The skin on her stomach was as it had always been, tight and tempting, but now slight lines decorated it, stretch marks.

He smiled, pulling her to him, "Baby, you really think that matters to me? You are beautiful. Always."

She looked up shyly, "They look better now, they've faded."

He lifted her chin, "Elena. You bear these marks because you carried our son. My child."

His eyes were intense, "If anything, I find you even more beautiful because of them. They're proof, that our baby was there. Never be ashamed of that."

She nodded, leaning into his hand, "God, I love you."

He smiled, "As I love you. Now come on, into the tub."

She did as he said, stripping quickly and sinking into the warm water.

"Are you not coming in?" She asked.

He shook his head, sitting on the floor next to her, "Not now. As much as I want to hold you, seeing you is what I miss more."

She nodded, "I miss seeing you too."

He reached over and pulled her foot up, unwrapping the gauze.

Her ankle was a little bruised, but nothing too severe.

"It'll be fine," she told him, and he nodded, moving instead to massage her leg muscle.

She relaxed into the feeling.

"So, will we be safe here? I mean, with Augustine still out there?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"There's a number of police cars outside," Damon told her, "Mom and Dad are staying the night here, sleeping downstairs. I have a few guys from the squad running a parol on the place. The doors are locked, and I have three different alarms being set."

Elena nodded, looking up at him, "So we're okay?"

He moved to sit on the edge of the tub, staring down at her, intertwining their fingers.

"I swear to you, nothing will happen, not tonight...you can sleep, without worrying."

She looked down at his hand that she was now holding, "And what if I don't want to just sleep?"

Her eyes flashed up to him, and Damon felt his body instantly respond.

"You've had a long day," he told her, and her face fell a little, "But," he smirked, "I'd kill to be inside you right now."

She smiled at him, "So why aren't you?"

Grinning he kissed her head, "Finish up here, baby. I'll go check on Jeremy, and tell Mom we're turning in."

She nodded, "Okay."

Damon went downstairs, relaying the message to his mother, who smiled understandingly.

"Goodnight, baby," she hugged him, "I'll have breakfast waiting in the morning."

He smiled at her, "Man, home cooked food sounds amazing."

Mary laughed, "So should I set the alarms?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah. I thought Alaric would be coming back for tonight, but I guess he got caught up."

Mary nodded and he said goodnight to her and his father, then went back up to Jeremy's room.

He stood in awe for a second, looking down at those chubby cheeks and ruffed hair.

He'd kill Augustine if he had to. If only to protect this little boy.

He let his finger trace side of his face before sighing.

He could spend tomorrow with his son. Right now, he needed Elena.

Even still, it was hard to walk away. But he managed, double checking the windows and baby monitor before leaving.

* * *

Elena was towel drying her hair when he walked in.

He paused at the door for a moment, appreciating the view.

Elena's shorts and camisole left little to the imagination, and he let himself go.

Shooting like a rocket, he went to her, spinning her around.

She barely had time to gasp before his mouth was on hers.

She molded to him instantly, which only fed his need.

He picked her up, and walked over to the bed, never once breaking their kiss.

She was pliable beneath him as he settled between her legs, knowing that she could feel his desire pressing against her stomach.

"I've wanted this...wanted you, for so long," he hissed.

She kissed him, "Me too."

"God, I want to take this slow...enjoy you...but-"

"I know," she promised, "I need you too."

She pressed their lips together, and he melted into her. His hands trailed down her body, feeling every one of her curves.

He let his lips trail down her neck, nipping at the skin a little.

She moaned at the sensation.

He teased down her collarbone, then lifted the hem of her shirt, "Lose this."

She complied, pulling the fabric from her body.

She wasn't wearing a bra, which he was thankful for as he dove straight to one of her breast.

She held the back of his head, her breathing hitched.

He noticed that they'd grown some. Maybe a result of the pregnancy?

Not that he was complaining.

After a second, he switched to her other breast, letting his hand replace the one he'd just pleasured.

"Mmmhm," he sighed against her skin, "I've missed the taste of you."

He kissed down her revealed stomach, giving extra attention to the stretch marks, so she knew they didn't bother him.

He slipped a hand down and felt under her shorts, "Fuck, baby, you're so wet already."

She moaned, rubbing herself against his hand, looking for friction.

He nodded, lifting so he could pull her shorts away.

As he did so, she reached up, grabbing his shirt, and shrugged it off of his shoulders.

"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.

He smiled, leaning back down.

"Here, lift your hips, Lena."

She did so, and he slid his arms under her, pulling her body closer to him.

"I want to taste you here now," he told her, leaning forward.

She cried out when his mouth latched onto her.

He pulled and sucked, licking her with flicks of his tongue.

She shuttered above him, worming around.

He loved how he could tease her this way.

He slipped a finger into her, then two, pumping to match the strokes of his tongue.

She tightened around him.

"Come for me, kitten, I need you to-"

But she was already undone, clenching around his fingers as the orgasm overtook her.

He smiled as she rode it out, then moved up her body.

His lips molded to hers and she sighed wantingly, her fingers moving to the waist of his pants.

He gave her access, so she could undo the buttons, then helped her slide the material down, before kicking them off.

Now that he was completely naked, he covered her body with his own, latching onto her lips.

"I love you, Elena."

She nuzzled into his neck, "I love you, too."

He kissed the side of her face, then leaned back.

He wanted to watch her face as he entered her.

Quickly checking to make sure she was ready for him, which was a hell yes, he positioned himself at her entrance, then moved to rest his forearms on each side of her head.

Her eyes met his as he thrust forward, finally connecting them again.

Elena gasped a little as he filled her, her eyes widening slightly.

Then her lips fell into a perfect "o" shape.

He wanted to growl, she was so tight around him. Tight and warm.

God, she felt like heaven. She felt like home.

He pulled out then let his hips swing forward, slamming against her.

She purred, so he let himself go, and began to pound into her.

The moans from her mouth grew louder as he slipped a hand down between them, teasing her clit into a tight ball.

"You feel so good," he sighed into her neck.

He felt her smile, "I need this," she whispered.

He kissed those plush lips again, moving to hold on to her waist while he pumped into her.

"So fucking good," he sighed, increasing his speed.

Elena reached another peak, and when she began to clench around him, he lost it too.

He surged as he came, releasing deep into her, wondering too late if she was on some kind of contraceptive. Finding he couldn't care.

His body lagged, sinking down to fit into her own.

Her arms came around him, and he rolled, pulling her on top.

"I'm on the pill," she told him, answering his unspoken question.

He nodded, though his eyes remained closed, "That's good."

She snuggled deeper into him, "I can't believe you're really here."

He smiled, letting his arms tighten around her, "Believe it baby."

She kissed his chest.

"But you're still going after him," it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

She nodded, "I killed that man, today."

Damon blinked, then looked down at her.

"What?"

"The driver," she explained, "The man who took me. I...I got loose. He'd tied my hands together...I used the rope to strangle him. That's why we went off the road...and he died."

Damon couldn't help but smirk, "Good."

"No...it's not."

He grew confused, "No?"

She shook, "I killed him, Damon...I took a man's life. How is that good?"

Damon sighed, seeing the picture now, "It's not an easy thing," he agreed, "But I'm happy the man is dead, Elena. You aren't use to this, but I am. That man threatened you, took you away, threatened our family...so yes, I'm glad he's dead. But I'm sorry you have to live with the deed...not that it was wrong. You did what you had to do, baby. No one's gonna judge you."

She sighed, but nodded, "I hate this."

"I know," he assured her, "But it will be over soon, I promise. I'm taking off tomorrow, to be with you and Jeremy. But then I'm going back on the hunt...and I'm gonna stop this guy."

She nodded, but he sighed, "I may have to do things that you're not gonna like..."

She looked up at him, "It's okay. I trust you."

He smiled down, kissing her, "I love you."

Her eyes closed, finally feeling complete again, "I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning had Elena in tears again.

Mary had been wonderful, cooking a full out breakfast, and they'd all gotten to eat as a family.

Jeremy had woken up a little way through, and Damon had been quick to volunteer to get him.

Now, a few hours later, Mary and Giuseppe had returned home, a few cops going with them, and Jeremy was cleaned, changed, and dressed for the day.

"Is he walking yet?" Damon asked, as he and Elena sat on the living room floor, Jeremy between them.

"Not yet," she smiled, "But he's mastered crawling, and standing up, so it wont be long."

Damon smiled at her, "Well, I'm glad to know there's some things that I didn't have to miss."

Elena moved over then, so she could lean against him, "I'm so glad you're here now."

He kissed her head, "Me too, baby. Me too."

Jeremy had taken to Damon well, almost as if he knew that he was suppose to be there.

And wasted no time pulling out all of his toys for show.

Damon only smiled and watched with awe as Jer handed him slobbery musical plastics and blocks and stuffed animals.

After lunch, Jeremy passed out for nap time, and Damon took him upstairs.

Elena finished the dishes as he was coming back down.

"He out?"

"Fast asleep," Damon assured, pulling her into him.

"Wha-" he interrupted her with a kiss, and she smiled against his lips.

"Come into the living room?"

He nodded, letting her lead the way.

They crawled up on the couch together, wrapped up in each other's arms.

Once they were situated, Damon immediately started asking questions that she was sure he'd been repressing in honor of their reunion.

"So how bad was it?"

She knew that she had to give him an honest answer, "Hard...but bearable."

She took a breath, "When Ric showed up, he told me that you weren't coming back. That was right after I found out that I was pregnant."

"Damn," Damon sighed, and she smiled a little, "Yeah, it sucked. And Ric was a bit of an ass at first. But once I accepted the fact that he was here and you weren't, we got along a little better. I mean, the whole thing could have been harder. The pregnancy was smooth for the most part, and your mom helped me through the birth. I had tons of people offering to help me with Jeremy too, and the paper let me write from home most of the time so I could be with him."

Damon nuzzled into her hair, "I'm glad you had help. I wish I could have been here for you too."

She squeezed his arm, "I know. But it doesn't matter now. It's over with. You're safe, and right now, you're here."

He nodded, then sighed, "Yeah...but Augustine is still out there. And who knows what his next move is."

Elena grunted, "Well, he's really starting to piss me off."

Damon let out a bellow of laughter, "Oh, you and me both, honey!"

She leaned her head back, and he kissed her.

"Then let's just enjoy this."

He nodded, kissing her again.

She smiled, "I wish our life could stay like this...peaceful, and quiet."

Damon huffed, "I do too, but, it is our life, which means that something's liable to try and keep us apart every ten seconds."

Her brows furrowed, "Ugh, don't say that."

He smirked a little, "Ten...nine..."

"Damon," she warned, looking up at him, "No."

"Seven, six," he kissed her head with each number.

"Daamonnn!"

He grinned a little as she complained, "You're home now. Jeremy's safe, I'm safe, and we are going to enjoy one day of peace."

"Three...two..."

She leaned up, cutting him off with a kiss, "It's a good day," she said forcefully.

He smiled, "I love you."

She kissed him again, "I love you, too."

Then the phone that one of the sargents gave him rang.

He checked the number, and muttered, "One."

Elena sighed, sitting up so he could answer it.

* * *

"Ric, hey, whatcha got for me?"

"Well, well, you were easier to get a hold of than I thought," a voice gloated.

Damon hardened, "Who is this?"

"Who do you think?" The voice taunted.

"Augustine," Damon hissed, and Elena's eyes flew up, "Why do you have Alaric's phone."

A laugh, "You, know, it's funny you should ask...he wanted to talk to you himself, he really did, but he's a bit...preoccupied at the moment."

Damon stood, "What have you done? I swear, you hurt him, and I'll kill you."

Augustine seemed amused, "Yes, Salvatore, but killing me wont matter. If I chose to, I can have his head removed before you even locate us."

Damon swallowed, "So what do you want?"

"What I've wanted for months now," Augustine hissed, "You."

Damon grit his teeth, "Alaric has nothing to do with this, then. It's you and me."

"If only that were true," Augustine sighed, "But you don't want to play fairly. So I had to resort to other means. Too bad I didn't get that bitch of yours, or even the baby. You'd already be here if I had."

Rage filled Damon's blood, "You leave my family out of this."

"Gladly...you're buddy on the other hand...well, that one will be up to you."

Damon shook his head, "What do you want me to do."

"Good. Now that's what I like to hear."

"Tell me," Damon pressed.

"Okay, I'll let your friend walk out of here in a decent condition, if you come instead. We have some unfinished business."

"That we do," Damon spit, "Just tell me where."

"I'll text you the directions," Augustine told him, "Oh, and if you bring any of those uniformed friends of yours, you might as well pick out a headstone for Alaric Saltzman."

"I'll be alone," Damon promised, then hung up.

"No," Elena stated as soon as the line ended.

Damon looked over at her, "Elena I-"

"No!" she insisted, "I just got you back! You aren't going to go risk your neck again by marching into the lion's den for some-"

"He has Alaric."

She faltered, "W-what?"

"He has Ric," Damon repeated, "He'll kill him if I don't go."

Elena blinked, "Then I'm coming with you."

Damon did a turn around, "Hell no. Actually, Fuck no! You are not! This man is dangerous, Elena!"

"Exactly!" She hissed, "You can't expect me to just sit here while you go-"

"You bet your ass you'll be here, where it's safe!"

She crossed her arms, "It's Alaric, Damon. He's been living here for the past two years. He's my friend too! I can't just do nothing!"

Damon sighed, pulling her into his arms, "I know, but I can't have you in danger, Elena. I wont be able to think straight."

She looked up at him, "And I can't let you walk out that door without me again."

He sighed, studying her eyes, "Fine. I'll figure out something. But I'm not putting you in the lion's den. I'll talk to my general, give him a head's up. We'll put you at the station, or with some of my squad. You'll be on base but not in the cross-hairs."

She nodded, "Anything's better than being a waiting duck."

He agreed, "What about Jeremy?"

"I'll take him to your mom's."

Damon nodded, "Okay, go get him a bag ready. And pray this is over with soon."

She pulled his lips down to hers, "We'll survive this...we always do."

He smiled, holding her face, "I know, baby. We'll get our life back...now, kiss me."

She grinned, doing just that, before rushing upstairs as he pulled out his phone.

_Hold on, Ric, I'm coming._

* * *

**What will Augustine do to Alaric?**

**Will Damon get there in time?**

**Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**New Chapter! Sorry about the wait! Still having a little writers block :/**

**Hope you like! :)**

* * *

"What do you want?" Ric called out again.

He'd woken up a while ago, to find himself strapped down and immobilized, Augustine over him.

The man hadn't said anything to him, and was still skitting around the room.

At first, Ric had tried to free himself.

And when that didn't work, he'd began to observe the room, hoping he could get an idea of where he was being held at.

All he knew though, was that it was dark, the walls were stone, and the air was thick, almost dusty.

There was a lot of equipment around him, probably part of 's torture chamber.

Luckily, all of his body parts were still intact.

He tried to get the man's attention again. Not knowing what was going on was almost worst than finding out he was about to be killed would be.

"I know you here me!" He yelled again, "Why the fuck am I here?!"

Augustine came over then.

"Alaric Saltzman. Don't worry. If your friend keeps up his end of the bargain, you wont suffer."

"That's why I'm here then? Live bait?"

The man remained clinically detached in his answer, "I needed Damon here. A few weeks ago, I checked in on his family, needing leverage. To say they were being guarded was lightly put, but then to my luck, I saw you, leaving a school house."

Ric cursed under his breath as Augustine continued, "I couldn't be sure it was you though, you've changed since our last encounter, but I followed you, just in case."

He took a breath, "Then you pulled into a house. A woman in the front yard with a child. For a moment, I thought I'd mistaken a stranger for you, but the way you acted with the woman...it wasn't the way couples greet each other...and the child...it didn't look like you at all. But it did resemble someone else we know..."

Alaric fought his restraints, "Touch that little boy and I'll kill you. If Damon doesn't do it first."

Augustine smiled, "Well, unfortunately I was unable to retrieve the boy, or his mother, but the fact that you were the one protecting Salvatore's son, could only mean that he trusts you, more than anyone else...and the fact that he was willing to die for you last time we were all together...so you see, I don't need the kid, or the girl. I have you, and that will be enough to make Damon come."

* * *

Elena was upset.

Damon had gotten his way, and she was discluded from the action.

But she couldn't entirely blame him.

They'd went to drop Jeremy off at Mary's before heading to meet the General, but Damon had stopped her outside, telling her that she should really just stay, and be safe.

She had protested, of course.

She'd come so close to loosing him. Too close. And there was no way she could watch him walk away again. It would kill her to sit at home, or with Mary, doing nothing, while Damon was in danger.

Yet that was exactly how it had ended up.

With her sitting at Mary's table, worrying about the love of her life, out there trying to save their friend.

Only because he knew her well enough to know the only thing that would make her stay.

_ "Damon, not again! I'm going with you. I have to!"_

_ "Look, I know you're worried, okay, I am too, but I wont be able to focus if I'm worried about you being in danger too."_

_"Well, I'm going to go crazy if I stay here without you!"_

_He sighed, "What if something happens?"_

_"Exactly," she pressed, "What if something happens...to you? How can I not try and help if you are in danger?"_

_He had grabbed her face, "Okay, well what if something does happen to me?"_

_She blinked, and he sighed, "Then you'd be defenseless."_

_She swallowed, "I'm not completely defen-"_

_"Would you risk leaving Jeremy without both his parents?"_

_She closed her mouth, silenced._

_Her mind had spun, and finally she let her head fall._

_Damon's arms went around her, "Keep our son safe, Elena. That's how you can help me."_

_She nodded, her eyes tearing up. God she was so sick of crying._

_"Just come back to me, please," she urged, and he nodded, "I promise."_

_They'd kissed, and he'd left._

"Elena?" Mary's voice called her from her memory.

"Yeah, in here," she called from her seat at the kitchen table.

Mary came through the door then, a tearful Jeremy in her arms, "He want's you."

Elena cleared the crap from her head, focusing on her son.

She had spent the past hour sitting in the opposite room, praying that Damon would walk through the door.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?"

He reached for her, "Mommy...mommy."

She smiled as she took him, and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"It's okay, Jer. I'm right here."

He calmed down some, "Go bye-bye?"

"No," she shook her head, "Not yet...he have to wait for your daddy to get back."

She kissed his forehead.

"Da-dee?" He seemed unsure as Elena stared at him.

It was the first time he'd said the word.

She smiled, thinking of how happy Damon would be, "That's right baby, your daddy."

Jeremy just blinked at her, his blue eyes interested.

She sighed.

"He'll be alright, Elena," Mary told her.

She smiled at the older woman, "I'm sure your right."

"But you're still worried," Mary concluded, and Elena nodded. No use in denying it.

She sat back down, holding Jeremy to her and Mary made them some tea before joining her at the table.

"What if he doesn't come back this time?" Elena asked, voicing her deepest fear.

Mary put a hand on her arm, "He will, Elena. Damon is smart. He knows what he's doing...and he has something to come back for."

She swallowed, "I can't stand the idea of never seeing him again."

Mary nodded, "Me either, baby girl, me either."

Elena leaned against her mother-in-law's shoulder, "How do you stay so strong?"

Mary smiled a little, "Oh, baby. I'm not. I just know that fretting myself to death wont do anything but give me more grey hairs."

Despite herself, Elena giggled.

They heard the living room door opened then, and Elena jumped up hopefully, but it was Stefan who came around the corner.

"Hey, just heard, are you guys okay?"

Mary greeted him with a hug, "For now, everyone's fine dear. We're just waiting to hear back about Damon."

Stefan nodded, turning to Elena, "How are you holding up?"

As if the tears on her face weren't answer enough.

"I'll be fine," she said as he reached for Jeremy, "I'm just worried."

Jer settled into his arms as Stefan nodded, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Elena."

She sighed, "I hope so."

He nodded, "Come on, into the living room, I brought reinforcements."

Curious, Elena followed, and smiled when she saw Caroline on the couch.

"Elena!" Caroline rushed to her, "Oh my gosh! Stefan called me this morning and told me what had happened! I can't believe it! Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you? Bonnie wanted to come to, but she had a major exam in one of her business classes. She said she'd be here as soon as she could, though! And where's that baby? Does he miss his godmother? There he is! Stefan, you have to share, come on!"

Elena smiled.

If she needed a distraction, this was the perfect one.

* * *

"You get that, Salvatore?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, got it. I'll watch my back, lets just get going! The longer we plan, the more time it gives that bastard with Alaric."

The general nodded, "Alright, just be careful, and stay to the west side, he don't want him to know about the squad."

Damon rolled his eyes, "This isn't my first rodeo, boss."

Again, the general nodded, "I know, but this is your's and Saltzman's asses on the line, be careful."

"I always am."

The general scoffed his disbelief, and Damon would have smirked if the situation wasn't so intense.

But the general was right. Being careful could mean both their lives this time.

* * *

**I'll try and update as soon as I can! Any ideas or thoughts are appreciated :)**

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Update! Hope you guys like :)**

**Got past my writer's block, kinda, lol, and made a little longer chapter.**

**Or, I at least have an idea of where it's going now!**

* * *

Damon held his breath.

He knew that a team was coming in from the opposite side, but he still wasn't crazy about going down to the pit of doom all alone.

But it was for Alaric, so he inhaled deeply, and made his way into the rundown building on the concordance Augustine had given him.

"Knock, knock," he called, ready to get this over with.

There was no answer.

Typical.

"I'll huff and puff, and...well, you know. But blowing down the house might put a damper on the party. So you might as well stop playing hide-and-seek."

Again, he was met with silence.

He walked through the double doors to his right, realizing he was in some sort of abandoned clinic.

Funny, Augustine still thinking he was a doctor.

"It's not nice to stand somebody up without at least a call," he commented, hoping for some form of life.

At the end of the hall, he noticed a smaller door, the only one he'd passed without a window.

he read the sign.

Stairs.

Well, rats do live in holes, he thought to himself.

He opened the door, and followed the stairs down to the basement of the clinic.

There were boxes everywhere. And lots of dust.

But the ground was marked with footprints, where the layer of dirt had been disturbed, so someone had been down here recently. Multiple someones.

He followed the prints around a corner, to an unmarked door.

Must be it.

He reached out to the knob, but something struck him in the head, something hard, and his vision went black.

* * *

Stefan held his nephew while Elena and Caroline had girl time, his mind wandering.

He'd been surprised to learn of what all had happened with Damon, the last time he'd talked to his brother, but his sympathy went out to his ex-wife.

He was happy now, engaged to Rebeka, and had wanted the same for Elena.

But Damon had to leave, to keep her safe, and she'd found out she was pregnant.

Life was a bitch sometimes.

Jeremy looked up at him, as if expecting something, and he just smiled.

He still wasn't big on the prospect of having kids, but his nephew had damn near swayed his mind.

But right now, in those big eyes, it wasn't Jeremy he was seeing.

It was Damon.

It was years of fights, sticking up for each other, and playing ball in the backyard.

It was school events, advice on high school girlfriends, teasing and picking at one another.

It was his brother.

He sighed.

"You two good here?" he asked the girls.

They both nodded.

"Okay, I got some stuff to take care of," he handed Jeremy to Elena.

"Let me know if you guys hear anything."

They agreed, going back to their conversation.

He turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Alaric was still in the silence, thinking to distract himself.

If he actually made it out of here, he was going to order the biggest burger that The Mystic Grill had to offer. And curly fries.

He wondered if Jeremy would like curly fries.

Hell, the kid would probably just mush them up in his tiny hands.

But that's okay. Kids do that kinda thing.

He idly wondered if he'd ever want kids himself.

Maybe some day, if he met the right girl.

The door opened across the room, and his attention was immediately back to the current situation. And what he saw made his blood cold.

Augustine, and one of his men, were dragging in Damon's unconscious body.

The stupid bastard had come for him.

"Look who we found," Augustine smiled.

"Fuck you," Ric spat.

"And here I thought you'd be happy," he answered dryly.

He and the man lifted Damon's body up onto the table next to himself.

"Let me know when he wakes up, Wes," Augustine told the guy.

"Will do."

* * *

Some time had passed.

That much Damon was aware of.

That, and the fact that it was dark.

And he couldn't move.

He struggled, but something seemed to be holding down his arms, legs, and torso.

"Augustine?!" He bellowed.

"Well, well, look who finally joined us," an unfamiliar voice droned.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

"Damon," Ric's voice cut through.

"Fuck," he hissed, knowing what that meant.

"Play nice, you two, I have to go let Augustine know that you're conscious," the voice sounded bored.

Damon heard the door open, then shut again.

"Ric?"

"Yeah, buddy. I'm here."

"We're in the basement aren't we?"

"I'm not sure," Ric sighed, "I was passed out when I woke up in here."

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, for the most part, but we gotta do something man, because there's no way we're getting out of here with a slap on the wrist."

Damon struggled to see, "Damn, why is it so dark?"

He heard Ric move, trying to get a better look at him.

"They put something over your eyes. Some kind of blindfold."

"Well, fuck...are they still gone?"

"Yeah, we're good," he stated.

"Good," Damon huffed, "I got a group of men heading this way. They'll ambush the place."

"You better hope Augustine doesn't sniff them out," Ric warned, "He'll kill us and move out before they even have him in sight."

Damon sighed, "Unfortunately, I'm hoping he'll be too distracted with revenge to be focused on protection."

"Let's hope you're right," Ric drawled.

They were quiet for a moment.

There was still no sound of their kidnapper's return.

Damon swallowed, "Look man, if...if things go to hell, and we don't make it out of here...you need to know that...shit. I'm grateful, okay. For everything you've done for me...for Elena. You're a hell of a guy, Ric."

"Tell you what," Ric answered, "_When _we get out of here, buy me the whole bar at the Grill, and we'll call it even."

Despite himself, Damon chuckled, "You got it."

"Damon," Ric added.

"Yeah?"

A sigh, "You're my favorite pain in the ass."

Damon's laugh was cut off by the door opening.

Alaric turned to look.

"Fuck. What the hell are you doing here?!"

Damon heard a voice he never would have expected.

"Saving your dumb asses."

_Stefan_.

* * *

**Yay! His brother came to save him!**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Will they get caught?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! Quick update!**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Lots of fluff at the end! :)**

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Damon spit as Stefan ripped off the thing covering his eyes.

"I told you," his brother stated, hurriedly trying to undo the knots holding him down, "I came to-"

"You're dead if he finds you," Damon cut him off, using his now free hand to work on his leg, "Go help Ric."

Stefan complied, "I ran into one of the guys on my way down, knocked him out and stuffed him into one of the rooms."

"Must have been Wes," Alaric concluded, "No way you could have taken Augustine."

Stefan shrugged, "Not sure, but we probably don't have a lot of time."

Damon was free now, and jumped up from the table, "You still didn't tell me why you're here though...and how did you even find this place?"

Stefan finished unhitching Ric then turned to his brother.

"I went up to the station. They had some of your guys there. Took some convincing, but one of them, think his name was Enzo or something, told me the location when I said I was your brother."

He huffed, "As for the why of it, Elena's worried. We all were. And I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you...I couldn't just do nothing."

Damon shook his head, "You could have been caught."

"But I wasn't" Stefan pointed out, "So let's get the hell out of here."

"He's right," Ric said, "Move now, question later."

He hopped down from his own table, and collapsed.

"Alaric!"

"Damn...," Ric growled.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, helping him up.

"Upper leg, I think. Maybe my hip," Ric groaned, "Augustine banged me up some when I first got here. Must have broken something."

"Perfect," Damon hissed, lifting one of Ric's arms over his shoulder, "Stefan, get his other side."

His brother did so, sighing, "Those stairs are gonna be a bitch."

* * *

Luckily, they made did make it up the stairs. But it took a lot of work.

"Wait," Ric protested, "Damn, that hurts."

The Salvatore's paused, letting him brace himself.

"We have to get out, Ric," Damon reminded him.

"I know," he shot, "But something's not right. I feel like the left side of my body is on fire. Might be a compound fracture."

"Shit," Damon hissed.

Then something moved behind them, "Going somewhere?"

All of their heads turned at the sound, and Damon cursed again.

Augustine stepped closer to them, "We had a deal Damon, he doesn't go anywhere unless you stay behind."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fuck you."

Augustine smirked, then reached under his coat, pulling out a gun.

Damon heard Stefan swallow, and Ric let out a string of pretty words.

"Now, this doesn't have to get ugly," He reasoned, "The two of you can leave," he motioned to Stefan and Alaric, "But you...you're staying."

Damon had a feeling that Augustine was bluffing.

There was no way he was going to let the other two go.

Not now that they knew where he was.

He'd probably strap Damon back down, then go after them.

So he did the only thing he could think to do, and lunged forward.

* * *

Unfortunately, catching Augustine off guard didn't help much.

The man was fast, Damon would grant him that.

The shot rang out just as Damon's body collided the man's, and an intense pain ran down his arm.

But the adrenaline must have kicked in, because he was able to ignore it as the two struggled to gain control of the weapon.

The scrambled for a moment, then Stefan was there, pulling Augustine off of him.

The gun fell, another shot going off, but if fired away from them.

Stefan couldn't hold Augustine long, but he distracted him for long enough.

Damon leaped to the side, his hand closing around the weapon, and he struggled to his feet.

"Stop," he commanded.

Augustine froze when he saw the weapon in Damon's hand.

He stopped struggling against Stefan, lifting his hands.

"Stand up," Damon told them, and Augustine complied.

"Easy now, Salvatore."

"Shut up," Damon demanded.

Augustine moved then, one hand pulled Stefan against him, the other flashed to his pocket.

In a second, he was holding a scalpel to Stefan's throat.

* * *

Damon swallowed.

"Drop the gun," Augustine demanded.

Damon held tightly to the weapon, with the arm that wasn't useless, "Let him go."

"Drop the gun!" Augustine said more forcefully.

Trying not to panic, Damon's mind raced.

He called on all his training, on what to do during a hostage situation.

There was no open shot to take at Augustine, the man using Stefan as a shield.

But there was no way he was surrendering the weapon.

Damon met Stefan's eyes, saw the trust in them.

He sighed, aiming the gun.

"Go to hell," he spat, then pulled the trigger.

* * *

Elena was seriously getting tired of waiting.

It had been hours and she had heard nothing about Damon or Augustine.

Caroline and Bonnie were doing their best to keep her occupied though, and she was grateful.

"So how did Jeremy react, to Damon, I mean?" Bonnie was asking.

Elena smiled a little, "Really good, actually. Jer's a happy baby, but he and Damon just clicked."

"And of course, Damon's in love already," Caroline smiled, bouncing Jeremy, "But look at this little face! How can you not fall in love with it?"

She looked up at Elena, "Just wait till he gets older, I bet all the girls will be after him!"

She laughed a little, "Like father, like son."

A silence fell over them and Bonnie sighed.

"Damon found his way back to you the first time Elena. Then he came back to you and Jer this last time. He's gonna come back again."

Elena smiled at her friend, "Thanks...and I really do hope so, but I can't put hope in that."

She reached for her son, and Caroline gave him up willingly.

After holding him to her chest, she added, "If I expect Damon to come back, and he doesn't, it'll kill me. But if I accept that he might not make it...it's just an easier pill to swallow."

Caroline huffed, "But he will make it! He has to!"

"And I hope he does," she insisted, "But right now, I have to think about Jeremy. What's best for him. I can't afford to fall apart."

The others nodded understandingly as Mary walked in, just hanging up the phone.

"Elena!" she addressed, "That was sheriff, they heard from Damon's commander."

She straightened immediately, "What did they say?"

"Good or bad news?"

Elena swallowed, "Um, either."

"Damon's alive," Mary told her, and relief flowed through her veins, "And Augustine's dead."

Elena blinked, "Dead? As in dead? Like really dead. Gone dead?"

Mary chuckled a little, "Yes dear, he's not coming back."

Jeremy in her arms was all that kept her standing, she became so lightheaded with relief.

"So what's the bad news," if Augustine was dead, it couldn't be two awful.

"We need to go to the hospital," Mary told her, "Alaric, Damon, and Stefan are all being treated."

Elena's brows furrowed, "Stefan? What happened? How bad are they hurt?"

"I'm not sure about what happened," she answered, "They'll fill us in when we get there. But they said that Stefan and Damon were hit with a bullet, and Alaric just went into surgery."

Elena took a breath, "Okay, then let's go."

"We'll watch Jeremy," Caroline offered, but Elena shook her head, "Thanks, but I think Damon might need more than just me."

The blond smiled, "Of course."

* * *

They'd been at the hospital for a while before the doctor came to them.

"Mrs. Salvatore?"

"Yes," Elena and Mary both answered, standing.

The doctor smiled, "Alaric Saltzman is still in the OR, but everything went well for the other two. Damon was shot in upper arm, but it wasn't too bad. We were able to remove the bullet. Stefan was shot in the shoulder, but the bullet went clean through. They're both resting now, but I'm willing to let visitors in, one at a time."

He gave them their room numbers, and Elena turned to Mary.

"Go see Damon," Mary told her, running a hand through her grandson's hair, "I'll go check on Stefan."

Elena nodded, thanking her.

* * *

It took a few minutes to find the right room, and she smiled when she looked through the glass and saw Damon sitting up on the reclinable bed.

She opened the door, and he immediately looked over, his face breaking into an enormous smile.

"Elena."

The same joy she felt was sounded in his voice.

She walked over to him, sitting on the bed, reaching up to hold his face.

"I was so worried."

He nodded, "I know, but we're fine. Everything's going to be okay now...well, as soon as you get those lips down here."

She smiled, leaning over to kiss him.

He sighed contently into her, just as Jeremy squealed, wanting attention too.

Damon laughed, "Come here, little guy, I got kisses for you too."

Elena offered her son over to Damon, who cradled him into the crook of the arm that wasn't gauzed up and wrapped in a sling.

"What happened?" She asked after a moment.

He looked up at her, brows furrowed.

"I can handle it," she promised him.

He nodded, "Well, I went to the location where Augustine told me to go, had a team follow a few miles back. I thought I might be able to sneak down, after I didn't see anyone, but I got clocked over the head. Woke up, and they had me pinned down."

She forced herself not to pull him close against her.

"Ric was there, next to me," he continued, "So was Augustine's side-kick. The guy left to go find the bastard, and for a moment, I wasn't really sure if we would make it out or not."

She swallowed, "So what happened?"

Damon smirked, "My dumb ass brother."

"Stefan found you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, apparently he conned a friend of mine into spilling the location. The team was ordered to hang back, not to get busted by Augustine, but Stefan just kind of stormed in. Luckily, Augustine was in the other half of the building, but he ran into Wes, the other guy helping Augustine, and I guess they had it out, but Stefan won. Knocked the guy out, and hid his body in another room. Then he found us."

"So Augustine shot him?"

Damon raised a brow, "No...actually, I did."

Elena couldn't hide her shock, and Damon laughed.

"Augustine messed up Ric's side, the guy couldn't walk, so Stefan and I had to drag him out. Augustine found us, had a gun. I tackled him, got shot in the process, but I got the gun. Then he used Stefan as a shield, had a scalpel to his neck."

Elena flinched a little.

"I couldn't get a clear shot," Damon explained, "So I shot them both. It was just a shoulder shot though, not fatal. We were too close, I knew it would go through Stefan and hit Augustine, and it worked. Augustine dropped Stefan and the knife, so I...I shot him. I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. He had escaped prison before, and I wasn't going to take the chance. I guess part of me just had to know it was over. For good, this time. I had to know that you were safe, that my family was safe."

"It is over, Damon."

He smiled again, "Yeah, baby, it is."

She swallowed, "Wait, so this means you can come home?"

"As soon as they let me out of here," he promised.

Her eyes filled with tears, "Sounds like a dream."

He smirked, leaning into her lips, "Then don't wake me up."

* * *

**Yay! Augustine is dead!**

**The story is pretty much wrapping up. I may do one or two more chapters, but it's at the finale! :)**

**You guys have been amazing reviewers! **

**Thank you so much for the interest in my story!**


End file.
